Demon Booty Call
by Knight Ryder
Summary: It started out as a mutual friends with benefits;she was tried of getting screw over by guys and he was just sick of not getting any. But what happens when feeling spur up between the two? Better yet what going with that demon impostoring a high school student?
1. No more Romance

Dont own YYH but I'm pretty sure you knew that already. Well enjoy.

Chapter 1 No more Romance

Nora walked into the student filled classroom, a light sweat beaming on her forehead. The class had already started and everyone momentarily watched her before listening to their teacher. She found her group had already gathered together in the farthest corner of the room. Offering a sheepish smile as she took her sit next to Summer; they had line the desk in a group of six. She shrugged off her book bag and turned to listen on the instructions their teacher was giving.

"Okay class I want to pick a topic for your PowerPoint something that wrong in the world today. Something you like to inform people about and a plan or movement to remedy the issue." Mr. Spachman finished returning to his throne at the head of the room. An opened laptop lay in wait for him and he looked at the screen and began to type riotously.

Nora turned her attention back to her group. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke sat across from her, Summer, and Kuwabara. They all had the same blank stoic expression, it was only 10 in the morning but it felt like it was 6. "So any ideas?" she tossed out, knowing no one was going to get the ball rolling.

Silence. Nora sighed and pulled her black waves into a ponytail, the back of her neck was wet after running from the bathroom. Her hair was parted down the middle and most days she let it cascades down to the middle of her back. But today wasn't her day; in fact this past two weeks were the shittiest she has had for a while. Nora large green eyes sought out her best friend, praying her brain cells were working.

Summer already had her notebook out with a pen in hand but Nora saw the opened Harry Potter copy that lay on her lap. Her oversized glasses took up most of her face and made her eyes appeared larger than they actually were. Gold curls framed her pale face but Nora couldn't say much just as she was just a bit fairer than her friend. "Um. I don't know." She answered the unasked question. "Kurama?"

He shrugged his shoulders lazily and that when she noticed the bags under his eyes. Nora took inventory of them all; they all in fact look like total crap. It clicked. "Did you guys have a mission this weekend?"

"Yeah. Stupid Konema had us run some stupid as errand that took two days." Yusuke complained.

Nora laughed remembering the first time the guys told her the truth about who they were and what they were doing here. She had no idea such things like demons, spirit guns, and multiple dimensions really existed till about a month ago when the Urameashi gang transferred to her school. They had all unexpectantedly become a clique and were force to confess everything when she was attacked by a scaly red demon. She enjoyed spending her time with all the guys (okay maybe not Kuwabara 24/7) after school when they weren't out on the hunt for a rumored demon who their boss informed them was going to this school as a student. They had no clue who the guy was let alone what he plan to do with a high school filled of teenage humans. But it was their job to capture him before any harm came to the students.

She accepted the fact Kurama and Hiei were really demons; that Yusuke was a powerful Mazako half-breed and that Kuwabara had a super sixth sense. He could seriously make a sword just purely out of his energy and the others abilities were very much impressive; Kurama uncanny talent manipulating plants to do the deadliest things. Yusuke's amazing index finger that shot out a powerful blast of spirit energy. Hiei's incredulous speed and Jedi master skill with his katana that on more than one occasion she had stole when he wasn't looking. Those dangerous tricks had earned her at the end of his blade many times. But she respected him all of them in fact; they were great guys all the way through even if Hiei tried not to be.

"I swear Spirit World is a pain in my ass." Yusuke grumbled angrily propping his elbow on the desk.

Kuwabara exclaimed. "Let's do the PowerPoint on Spirit World."

"You really are a baka." Hiei signed, out of everyone he was in that worst state. His black spiked hair that normally was perfectly styled looked floppy and dead. He didn't even spit out a response when Kuwabara called him a "Shrimp".

There was a muffled buzzing and Nora fished her cell out her purple hoodie. She flipped the screen opened; it was a text message from Josh. "Argg." She slammed the phone shut tossing it into her book bag.

Hazel eyes fixated on her. "Your ex?" Summer asked. Nora nodded.

"You not trying to talk to that ass, are you?" Yusuke asked. She scoffed. "Hell no! That asshole can go get an STD from that slut, which I might add she probably does have one. I don't take back cheaters."

She had almost gone a whole school day without thinking of her ex-glad-to-be-rid-of-lazy-ass-two-timing-assclown-boyfriend. So it had been a few weeks since she found out the man she been steady with for four months was cheating on her with another girl; a girl who she was suspicious of from the very beginning. The relationship was done in a heartbeat dumping him the moment he came over to take her out for a movie. Yusuke had seen the jerk making out with Lizabeth at a park and she was glad to be rid of him. In retrospect, she saw how much of a horrible guy he was, he always touché-feely when they were out and not in the cute way he groped her ass out in broad daylight. It was fine in the privacy of his bedroom but not in public. Numerous times he canceled their dates to spend time with his friends and complained about her being clingy that he needed space. Then two days later he would be at her door step mauling her down with kisses. That was just things on the top of her head if she really thought about the past four months there was even more flaws with him. The worse part of it all, Josh was that guy who everyone got along with made people laugh. On the surface he had the good guy routine to a tee but beneath all he was secret douche bag.

"No." she started. "We should do the PowerPoint on romance. Society paints this stupid picture that we gotta fall in love with a guy and get married. I'm a hopeless romantic and it's the media fault."

"Amen." Summer concurred. "I'm tired of being serious with a girl and she turns out to be bitch or a crazed psycho."

Nora waved her arm at Summer. "Exactly. I go into it wanting to have the real thing and in the end I get fucked over. It's bullshit."

The guys watched the two girls rioted irritably; none of them spoke knowing anything they say could and would be use against them. Then they would then become victims of the teenage girls rage. "I would like to get have a man just for fooling around. No emotions, none of that crap. He just there when I want some and he gives it to me. I'm sick of wanting a stupid serious relationship. Am I right or what?"

"Well I think-"Kuwabara started but Yusuke hushed him. "Shut up you dumbass. It's a trap."

"No, no. Let him talk." Yusuke gave Kuwabara a slight shake of his head. "Not all guys are jerks, ya know. There are descent ones out there."

"And they are all ugly. I'm sorry but looks do matter. I don't give a shit what anyone has said. Looks bring you in and they personality keeps you there. There are so many hot great girls, why aren't there sexy good guys? Huh? Answer that for me." She retorted. Kuwabara paused, searching his core for an answer.

After a pause, Nora stated. "My point exactly."

"Onna. Quit your pointless bitching if you want to date men without any commitment then so. You are letting one human skew your judgment of all men. Keep thinking like that and you'll end up with forty cats." Hiei hissed as his head rested on a propped hand.

"Hiei you are lucky we are in class or I bitch-slap right now." She growled.


	2. Lets go to the mall

Here is chapter 2. I nearly lost my mind when I got reviews for my story. Seriosuly. It was amazing. You guys are amazing and I love to give them a personal shout out.

Your_guardian_angel_in_the_sky: Yeah. My other stories felt too serious even when I tried to make them funny. So this one just fit. Thnk you, I'm so glad you like it.

Just 2 Dream of You: Thank you! I thought the idea was a bit interesting myself.

* * *

Chapter 2 Lets Go to the Mall

The class ended with heated glares between Hiei and Nora and no topic for their presentation; that was due next week. Most days, the two evil members of the group got along as they share a few things in common like their dark humor, the color black, dangerous weaponry. But today was one of those days when the duo rubbed each other the wrong way. But she blame that due to his lack of sleep and frustration with the mission as remembered Hiei being there for her after dumping her ex. They walked side by side in the halls going to their locker well Nora was going to hers. Hiei lean with his back against the dented storage compartment next to Nora's. Hiei forgo his usual attire that consist of a black cloak follow by black boots, pants, and tank (if he was feeling sassy he would wear blue). Today though, he sorted black jeans and a white button up shirt. He didn't look as short as he did when he wore his cloak; he had a form to him. But she wasn't one to talk about height as she was a measly 5'2 ft. Hiei had her beat by two inches thought he was still the shortest member of the little spirit detective gang.

Nora tossed in her textbooks and shut the locker; snapping the lock in place on the handle. Then there was a voice-an old so familiar voice and that when she saw them; Josh and Lizabeth coming from around the corner in her direction. Nora heart fell into stomach; she never thought she would get sick at the sight of a person. But she did at that very moment. She considered for a moment barfing on the couple but well everyone would lose in that situation. Was it possible to get in trouble for puking on another student? Well she wasn't going to find that out. Josh was tall and a pretty scrawny guy compare to the guys even Kuwabara had more muscle mass than her ex. He had cut his hair in the last week before it went to his chin now it was copped to his ear. Lizabeth walked closely next to him, making obvious attempt to touch him. She and Nora were the same height (which pissed Nora off) and had long black hair but that's all they had in common. Lizabeth had dark complexion and had no womanly curves. She wore box-shaped glasses that on many occasions Nora wanted to bust up.

They drew nearer to her and she had to do something. The couple didn't notice her now but they would the moment they pass the locker to exit out the school. Nora pulled Hiei next to her, gripping his arm in a vice. She whispered in a urgent voice. "Pretend you're talking to me."

Hiei gave her a perplexed expression. "What are you talking about?" Her eyes darted back to the couple; they were closing in. "Act like you said something funny."

"Onna." He growled. "You're not making any sense."

"Just do it!" she yelled in a whisper if that was all possible. "Oh Hiei!" she laughed hysterically slapping him lightly on the chest. "You are so funny!" Josh watched the two as he passed them, casting a cold glare at Hiei. Hiei was too busy trying to figure out what the hell happened to Nora. She painfully stole a glance over her shoulder to see if her ex was staring at them. Then Hiei got it.

"Are you serious?" he yelled. "I don't know what you mean, Hiei. Come on. Time to go to the mall." She said casually as if nothing transpired. Nora took off before he could do or say a thing.

"I'm not going to the mall." Hiei said once they got out of the school. They stood on the corner at the bus stop, waiting on the next bus to arrive. "I don't remember asking your opinion." She retorted.

Hiei glared but said nothing, knowing well enough that he had no choice. The onna was a stubborn human and she was skilled getting her way with people. Hiei had learned this fact the hard way from one incident when he refused to try her paste. The end result was very bad. He just grumbled angrily about humans and Nora smiled innocently. "Terrific."

Hiei tried not to cringed; the onna had taken him to the one place no man ever wants to go: Victoria Secret. Not to confuse anything but he had been around bras and panties. He wasn't squeamish about those things; a woman in sexy lingerie definitely appeal to him. But he was bra hunting with a human in a store filled of more humans (girls as young as 13 and women as old as 40) in a compact department that was pink. There was such a thing as hell and he was in it. At this moment he couldn't conger a more painful moment from his hundred years as a demon than this one. He stood uncomfortably near the women dressing room, receiving many inquisitive stares from every damn woman in the store.

_Onna, _he growled telepathically, _hurry your ass up!_

Hiei chuckled when he hear her scream from within the dressing room. Nora knew that Hiei had some Jagan crap or whatever he called it. _It's the Jagan and it is something to be feared, onna._ Well as she was thinking, she knew he could read mind and communicate telepathically but knowing it and experiencing it was two different things. It was like he was literally there in her mind; it was just plain old creepy. No amount of evidence or convincing would tell her otherwise. She couldn't understand why he was so impatient; she had barely got in the dressing room trying on the new "Bombshell" that advertise to add 2 cups size. Now that was something she had to have bigger boobs; her bra size was a 34A.

She pulled her white cami over the new aqua bra and stare longingly at the mirror. The claims were not lying instantly she saw how much larger her bust appear; it actually gave her cleavage as it pushed them closer together. The woman helping her had recommend going a size smaller as it help woman gain the desirable cleavage. She was in love. With a triumphant smile, she strode out of the room and walked up to Hiei who looked like he was on death row.

"So?" she asked, gesturing at her bust. "What do you think? It doesn't look unnatural right?" Hiei eyes made their descent to her bust line and he gave no reply. But he didn't tear his gaze away. "Good answer." She laughed, leaving him behind with pink tinted cheeks. It felt him speechless which in her math:

new bra + speechless Hiei= amazing boobs

amazing boobs= ruling over men?

So maybe her second equation was off but she could always put that theory of hers to the test. Nora changed back into her old bra and shirt, carrying the new one in her other hand. Hiei waited irritably and wouldn't even look at her when she got out. But she didn't care. Nora was too excited to try on her new article of clothing. She got three pair one was black, the other purple, and the last one aqua. They went to the register to pay for the items. She handed the woman a gift care which Nora received from her mom for her birthday. The woman smiled and swiped the card on the machine and began printing out her receipt.

"Here is your receipt." She said bagging her bras. "And just in case you didn't know we have a sale on lingerie nightwear for that special night." The woman winked at the duo giving Nora her bag. It took a moment before they understand what she was implying.

"We are not together." Hiei answered rather hastily before vacating the store. Nora dashed after him, having to put more effort than needed to catch up with him.

"Why you gotta say it like that?" she asked.

"Say what?" She knew he was totally avoiding the question well he wouldn't get out of if that easily. "Oh you know. Is it cause you got that sexual tension thing with Kuwabara?"

"What?" he gawked at her. He ignored the few passersby that watch them. "I do not like men."

She smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He replied coldly.

"You sure?" she asked again. She'll admit it; she enjoyed pissing Hiei off as he was so easy to rile up. He never could really tell that she was just being a fool to get under his skin. "Cause I wouldn't judge ya if you were. I think it be great if you were gay. We can talk about guys; you know who's hot who's not. Oh my god, we could dress up as drag together."

"Onna. If you don't stop talking I am going to rip your voice box out." Hiei growled.

Nora laughed. "Sure, sure. Hiei just come out. I." She opened her arm outs. "I will embrace you with open arms. You are loved Hiei." If looks could kill, Nora would be six thousand feet underground with Hiei pissing on her grave. Least to say Hiei was really annoyed with her after her little joke but was able to cooe him out of his angry shell with some ice cream. If you ever wanted to get anything out of Hiei make sure you had **a lot **of ice cream (or as he like to call it sweet snow). Nora couldn't fight the smile that crossed her face as she watched Hiei devoured the chocolate fudge waffle cone. He had nuts and a cheery on top and it was all she could do not to make another joke about him liking nuts in his mouth.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks for reading.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3 people. Thanks a million times to everyone who is reading and reviewing. You are truely awesome people! Please enjoy.

**Just 2 Dream Of You: **Thank you. Lol I thought it was a nice touch. I could imagine him all in black in a lingire department of hell. I couldn't resist having a joke about him and Kuwabara. It's too juicy.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Plan

The art studio was an oversize apartment with enormous metal slabs serving as desks for the students. The group sat at their assigned table with propped sketch books laying before them with a stick of charcoal in hand. Their instructor, Ms. Gale, a leggy redhead circled the entire room as her heel clicked on the title floor. She preached to her students about sketching whatever came to mind. The lesson was to familiarize one with the medium of charcoal. Nora glared heatedly at the gray shaded parchment, she hands smear with black smudges. She couldn't draw; plain and simple. A year ago when she decided to sign up for art class that she breeze through it; however, she forgot the most important factor art meant drawing which was a skill she lacked greatly.

She huffed impatiently, burning holes into her paper, as if staring hard enough would make an image appear on the page. Nora's hair was pulled back into a messy bun, strains of her black hair falling to her face that she puffed at childishly. _I despise art,_ she growled. She was wearing black boot cut jeans with a white polo and black boots. The rest of her group seemed to be faring better than her. The fire demon worked on his sketch book with great intensity, never once stopping his diligent effort. He sat next to her in a pair of black shorts and blue tank (someone was feeling sassy this morning). Kurama was adjacent to her his hands brushing the parchment with elegant and precise strokes. The fox demon had a great variety of color to his wardrobe as he fashioned blue jeans and a red shirt. Kuwabara was in deep thought as he examined his finished product; wearing baggy cargo pants and a blue polo. She smiled as she noticed Yusuke grumbling curses at his artwork. So at least she wasn't the only unskilled member of the group. The sleeves of his brown hoodie were pushed up to his elbows a white shirt was underneath it and surprising well forming light blue jeans. And by well forming she meant Yusuke had a pretty nice butt, the boy could wear jeans like nobody business.

Ms. Gale sauntered her way over to the group; Nora hastily sketched an orchard which resembled a black stick with a round ball on top. She hissed at her crappy artwork flipping the book over. "So.." Ms. Gale cooed. "How are we all doing? Oh my Hiei…" Ms. Gale looked over his shoulder with an approving smile. Nora leaned over, peering curiously. It was a dragon –a skilled fully draw dragon- with sharp canines and claws, gray smoke whisking around the fearsome beast. Now that just wasn't fair; he was good at everything even his grades were good and he never paid attention in class the creep.

"Wow. Who would of guess shrimp boy was an artist." Kuwabara commented earning a cold glare from the said shrimp. Ms. Gale made over way over to Kurama. He smiled humbly as she gasped in delight over his exquisite portrait of a geisha admiring a waterfall. She offered Nora and Yusuke a half smile calling them both abstract artist which in Nora's term meant people who can't draw for shit but their crap is somehow consider art.

Nora didn't even listen to what Ms. Gale told Kuwabara but he had a huge grin plastered on his dorky face. She was too busy scorning enviously at Hiei and Kurama.

"Totally unfair." She grumbled. "Fucking Van Goah gotta up stage us. You guys suck." Nora whined.

Kurama eyed her a bit shock at her statement but giggled realizing she was only playing. Hiei smirked clearly enjoying his superiority over Nora. "When you lived as long as we have you find time to sharpen your skills." The fox demon explained.

"Of course you need talent in the first place." Hiei added with a not so modest smirk.

"Are you saying I have no talent?"

Hiei shrugged. "Take it as you will."

"It's that sexual tension thing again, isn't it?" she retorted, earning a deadly glare from Hiei and a union of puzzled expressions.

Kuwabara looked between Nora who smirked evilly and Hiei. "What sexual tension?" Hiei flustered causing Nora to laugh loudly, holding her sides in pain.

"Nothing you baka."

"Hey!" the carrot-topped teen retaliated.

"It's nothing. Just an inside joke, right Hiei?"

"Hn"

Nora was to occupy torturing Hiei that she didn't notice the students rising from their seats, the bell ringing annoyingly overheard. The group gathered their belongings ignoring their instructor like everyone else as she shouted over the bell about a surprise presentation tomorrow. Nora didn't care about what as long as she didn't have to draw another crappy fruit or shoe. She preceded down the long brick-walled hall with the guys a few steps behind her as she turned the corner she saw a circle of students gathering further down the hall. Before she could ask the obvious question Hiei and Kurama sprinted over in a flash; if everyone wasn't so distract she was sure someone would of notice to two. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood on her side they were just as lost as she. With great hast, they made their way over, pushing past the crowd to see a girl curled on the floor.

Kurama knelt next to the girl hauling her upright; her hair that shadowed her features fell away. Nora eyes widened. She knew her; the girl was her Human Biology class. Jessica was her name; a real genius, she was the only in the entire course that was receiving a perfect score if that was humanly possible. Jessica skin was sickly pale, red freckles becoming more prominent; Kurama examined the girl before staff member ushered the students to leave. The red-head left leaving the remaining members of the group to scrambled after him, going down the flight of stairs and taking another corner. He stopped abruptly causing Nora to collide against him.

"It stops." He whispered. His features looked grimed. "Okay. You care to live us in, Kurama? We are dying of suspense." Yusuke grumbled irritably.

"Sorry." Kurama apologized, facing the curious trio; Hiei appeared a second later next to the fox. "The demon- we caught his scent- he was the one that attacked the girl. Hiei left the building in case the demon tried to flee. But I followed his scent from the scene of the crime to here." He indicated with his hand.

"There sounds like a 'but' in there." Yusuke observed Kurama with a serious expression Nora never seen him take.

"There is." Kurama concurred. "The scent stops right here. But it couldn't be possible.."

"Kurama you're freaking out." Nora whispered.

Hiei joined in. "Demons can hide their energy; any idiot with a brain can do so. But you can't erase your scent, at least not permanently."

Kurama rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "How is it even possible?"

"Even I never encounter something like this. The demon is more skilled than we thought." Hiei said.

"Yes," Kurama replied, "and he's now attacking the students but for what means?"

Jessica. How could she been so selfish, she completely forgot about her. Granted she wasn't a good friend to Nora but she was always so helpful and nice to Nora in Biology. "Is she going to be alright?"

Kurama finally smiled. "Yes. She will be perfectly fine; the demon only knocked her out. But we should try to talk to her, see if she knows what happened."

They went to lunch sitting on the left side of the table. The boys didn't say much on their way to the cafeteria, Hiei and Kurama were both in deep contemplation, Kuwabara and Yusuke theorizes the demons motive. They were in the same situation from where they started. No idea on the identity of the demon or his plans. The table was eerily silent compared to the rest of the café, there was a loud chorus of students laughing and screaming at one another. She really couldn't stand being in a large crowd, she especially hated the loud murmurs that sweeped the cafeteria. How could anyone understand each other in this environment?

She covered her ears, shielding her eardrums from the harsh shrieks and squeals the swarm from the opposite side of the room. Her tray was left untouched in front of her. School lunch didn't appeal to her but in truth she was still shock from what happened to Jess. The demon wasn't trying hanging around messing with her peers, he was harming them. Who knows next time he might not leave the next one alive? The demon had to be stop. Her weary mind pondered searching her memory for something, anything that may trigger an idea. The demon came here recently just like the guys a month ago…

She banged her fisted on the table, startling the guys. Her eyes shine brightly as if she found a hundred dollar bill beneath her boot. "Kurama you said the demon recently came here right?"

"Yes but what are you getting at?"

"If he just came here like you then the demon would be a transfer student. Don't they keep records of new student migrating into their school?"

Kurama thought for a moment then said. "Ahhh. Brilliant thinking Nora."

She smiled sheepishly. "I watch a lot of Law and Order."

"Ugh. Hate to break it to ya guys. But I don't think they let students see that information." Kuwabara interjected. Nora frowned, thinking her plan was a stroke of genius.

Yusuke chuckled and shared a dark grin with Hiei. "Well them we will just have to break in." he said.


	4. Breaking and Entering

Chapter 4! I wanted to tell everyone who has read, review, added and all that good stuff for this story. I am honor. Thank you all for the support. You guys are great. Ugh I know I drag on this chap; it's one of those days were you have it set up perfectly in yu head but wherever you attempt to type it up. It like pulling teeth. But I push through and probably waste a few of your minutes reading this. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4 Breaking and Entering

New moon, the sky was an endless sea of black clouds and navy skies, no stars illuminated the shadowy city below. Four bodies stood underneath a florescent lamppost in a park. They waited for their final member of the group, who begged mercilessly to tag alone, least to say Nora got her way. It was a short while later that she emerged from the darkness dressed all in black; she even had some black leather gloves. The boys gave her a once over; they were all dressed in the same attire as earlier today. Nora was the only one who appeared to be- well she looked like she was going to break into the school. She looked to herself then back to the guys.

"Why didn't anyone give me the memo that tonight dress code was casual?" she complained. "I feel like a idiot now." Hiei smirked at her. "Shut up."

Yusuke laughed. "No one thought you were gonna dress up like a damn ninja."

"What with the gloves anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

"Finger prints." She stared at him dully. "Duh."

Kuwabara panicked. "Oh crap! Did anyone else bring any gloves?"

"There is no need, Kuwabara." Kurama assured. "Yes. No one guards a school, fool. There is nothing worth of stealing." Hiei added with a roll of his eyes.

"That's not true. There's computers, books, oh and those vending machines." Nora countered.

Hiei's eyebrow twitched. "Well we are not stealing anything, now are we?"

"No."

"Then?"

"I'm just saying. There are things to steal. So technically you are wrong."

"Onna."

"Hiei." She mocked with a smile.

Kurama sighed. "Really. You two bicker like a married couple." Hiei scoffed. "I would never marry someone like her."

Nora crossed her arms, glaring at Hiei. "Well I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on the planet and the world depended on us to reproduce!"

"What makes you think I even consider having sex with you?" Hiei yelled.

Nora threw her arms in the air. "The fact that you're a man and you have a penis!" She smirked. "Unless you're not a man-"

"Watch it, human." Hiei hissed. "You watch it, demon boy." She spit back.

"Hey." Yusuke commanded. "I have to spoil your little fight but we got a school to break into."

"Yes stop one bad act to follow another bad one." Kurama muttered under his breath.

"I gotta get home before my sis-"Kuwabara began before Nora yelled. "Alright! Let's go then. Miss pissy pants."

Clearly this case was pushing all the boys even the normally calm and sweet Kurama. The group set off from the park; the school was a few blocks away. The three-storied building loomed over them, appearing quite sinister in the night sky. The entire area was vacant except for the few cars that passed by. The school had four entrances one on each side of the building. They entered through the east entrance as it was the farthest from street shielding the group from any possible passerby. Two double doors were framed into the brick walls; Kurama pulled the handle and it didn't give. He knelt down pulling a few items from his pocket and worked on the lock. Hiei looked on please while the others watch Kurama in amazement as click sounded and he opened the door.

Kurama took point, pulling out a grey flashlight, with the rest of the members following after him. The halls were spacious and tall with brown worn out tiles. Their soft footfalls echoed loudly and the school felt extremely eerie. The structure of the whole school was very modern; during the daytime it didn't feel this creepy.

"So where are we going?" Nora whispered quietly. "Why are you whispering?" Yusuke yelled.

"Ssh." Kuwabara hushed him. "There's no one here anyway. No point in whispering." Yusuke grumbled.

"The second floor," Kurama answered, "I did a bit of scooting after class ended. The student records are in a small back room in the dean's office."

They proceeded up the stairs. The school seem unusually empty without the hustle and bustle of hormonal teenagers macking on one another, singing loudly in unison, or playing on their phones. Approaching another door, Kurama got to work on the lock, there was a window framed into the door and with black letters it read "Dean's Office". A click sounded as the redhead entered the room; it was a tiny space with a large desk in the center and two chairs seated in front of it. A few filing cabinets lined the walls of the office and in one of the corners was a tall plant which was conveniently located near another door. The skilled fox thief wasted no time unlocking the door; Nora expected -well she wasn't sure. A long never ending corridor with millions of storage cabinets with files on every student but quickly settled for the small desk with a high powered desktop and printer.

"Does anyone know how to work these things?" Yusuke asked as he cast a odd look at the device.

"It's a computer." Nora stated. He looked at her. "So?" She rolled her eyes. "So? So you are a teenager. What teenage doesn't know how to use a computer?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "I'm too busy you know protecting the world from demons and saving humanity more than once."

"Sound like an excuse to me." The short teen retorted and earned a hard pinch on her arm from Yusuke. Kuwabara took the chair in front of the desktop. "Gez Urameshi. You gotta get away from demon world."

"Wow." Nora started. "Kuwabara knows how to use it and you don't. It must suck- being the weakest link."

"Hey!" Kuwabara typed furiously on the keyboard as the screen lit up. Nora would have never guessed that he would be the wiz at tech. She wondered into the halls as Kuwabara and Kurama search the system for the student records. Nora leaned on the wall next to the doorway, twirling Kurama's flashlight in her right hand. All the walls were made of brick and adorned with large bulletins boards tack with flyers and school advertisement. Thud. Nora head perked and her ears strained as she listen intensely. Thud. There it was again and again; whoever it was coming closer. She turned off her flashlight when a figure emerged from the corner down the hall. The figure was tall with a light in one hand, with very step a jangling noise sounded. She scampered back into the room, shutting the door as quietly and quickly as possible.

"Guys?" Her voice squeaked. Yusuke popped his head from the other door. "What is it?" She tiptoed over to the half-breed, gripping his forearm in a vice. "Someone's here. We gotta go. Now." Nora whispered harshly.

Yusuke walked over and took a peek out. He closed the door hastily, running over to the closet-sized room. "Now be a good time to hurry your ass up, Kuwabara."

"One more minute. It's printing." The organe-haired boy argued. "We don't have that kind of time, dumbass."

"Hmm. Seems you were mistaken Hiei, they do have guards on school grounds." Kurama said, appearing behind Nora. She hadn't even seen him move from his spot next to Kazma. The clever demon pried open an window that was behind the dean's desk, something else she hadn't notice. Kuwabara reappeared from the room, papers stuffed into his jacket pocket, and launched out from the window. Nora would have yelled out a curse at his stupid but she saw Yusuke and Kurama do the same. Hiei looked at her then the window.

"What the hell. I can't jump from this height. I'll break something. No. Don't you there." She warned as Hiei snake an arm around her waist, pulling her with him as he leaped out. Nora clamped her eyes closed fighting the urge to scream her lungs out. It was a moment before she peeked them open that she realized they were no longer at the school but in front of her house. And by they she meant her and Hiei. He still had his arm around her and pulled apart when they both noticed this.

"What the hell just happen?" she asked, surveying the area; she didn't black out, did she? "I took you home."

"But where are the others? Did I black out?"

"No. They all went to Kurama's house to look through the files. We won't be able to do anything investigating until tomorrow. "

Nora stared at him as if she had been kicked out of a club. "But I can help you guys-"

"No." Hiei stopped her. "No?" she questioned the fire demon.

"We can handle it from here. You shouldn't get further involve with this case." He explained. "But.." Nora started.

"Just go to bed." Hiei said. Nora scoffed. "Why does everything you say have to sound like an insult?" Hiei smirked and walked away from her. "Jerk!" she yelled.

"Go to sleep, human." He shouted without turning around.


	5. Still On the Case

Chapter 5 Still On the Case

"If only I was Sherlock Holmes. I deduce the fuck out of this mystery." Nora sighed with a pout as she skimmed through a tiny bound novel in her hand.

It was a small short tale of one of many Sherlock's adventures. She had always heard of the famous detective through movie reference and it wasn't until after she saw Robert Downey Jr in the Sherlock Holmes movie that she really dove into the books. But she wasn't searching for an escape from reality. No her life at the moment was so alive that mere fairytales felt normal. Granted, most tales didn't involve demons or three dimensions- well not any book that she ever read. None of that matter now; what she was trying to accomplish is to gain the skill of a detective by reading every paper-filled binding in the store that was remotely related to crime work.

The dark haired girl was slumped with her back against the stand with shelves decorated with colorful spines. A small stack of paper-backs grow like a flower next to her. Kane's Books was a decently sized bookstore in the downtown area with two levels. Summer had convinced Nora to go out on the town to liven things up. Things were shaken up a bit at the school for the current moment with that strange attack. School officials weren't really sure what to make of it and the police didn't help much either. Rumors already exploded among the students even the security guards were gossiping like hens. It range from the principle was an ex-criminal/molester and was getting is monkey going on teenage girls to the history instructor was having a fling with female students. Half of it made no sense and didn't even relate to the incident.

She knew though what it was but the who and the why she had to figure out. The guys had kept her out of all their investigation, relaying the similar message that she be safer if she didn't get more involve with the case at least. All of them still talk and work together in class but whenever she casually attempt to leak a bit of info out of Yusuke or Kuwabara she hit a wall. Yes she couldn't even outwit the idiot with the oddly-shaped hair to slip up. Now that was a shame all on its own. Even all the ice cream and chocolate in the world couldn't sway the red-eyed fire demon, not even a Snicker Bar Ice Cream. That ate through her 20 buck allowance and she had nothing to show for it. Life was unusually cruel. She didn't even attempt to bribe or outsmart Kurama; her –a sixteen year old humans- versus Kurama –a super mastermind hundred year old demon- nope not a chance in hell.

So what? Admit defeat, wait on the sidelines and cheer the boys on their search? Not a chance in Spirit World. They never said she couldn't do her own little investigation by herself and what they didn't know wouldn't hurt, right. So with a new set of determination, 50 bucks she borrowed from her dad, a note pad and pen, she was ready to solve the whole damn case. Then of course earn some apologizes from the boys for kicking her out of the team. Yes, she couldn't wait for the day Hiei got on his knees and pleaded for her forgiveness.

Nora emitted a chorus of evil giggles at the image of it. "One day soon, Hiei. One day soon." She chanted with a smile.

"I was about to ask if you were ready to go. But I think it better to ask if you've lost your mind." Summer stood over her with a bewilder face. Nora prayed what she said didn't come out as creepy as it sounded. She watched her friend. Yup. It did.

"You got a thing for Hiei?" Summer asked. Nora diffused that question quickly. "No. I was just talking about how I'm going to make him pay for what he did."

Her plump friend sighed irately and occupied a space next to Nora. "Don't tell me you're still doing that?" Summer whined, pushing back her brown curls in a gesture of annoyance.

"Yes I am. Why shouldn't I?" She retaliated.

"Well," Summer began, "how about the fact that it none of your business and it their job. Not yours. Why don't you apply if you wanna be in it so badly?"

Okay so Nora had omitted some of the facts about the boys. Summer had no clue they were different or the real reason they transfer to their high school. All she knew was they were a part of some agency that trained teens in the criminal field. It couldn't be further from the truth. But Yusuke warned her to keep it all secret; he was already pushing it by revealing everything to Nora. He couldn't chance another human knowing. Nora didn't want to get Yusuke into anymore trouble that he usually is and finds himself in; so, the young girl was always careful when speaking or bitching about the guys.

"Um.." She raked her brain for a reasonable answer. "They are not taking anyone in right now. "

"So? Just wait then."

Damn. She needed Summer on her side. "It that whole macho guy thing. They don't think girls make good detectives."

Summer's eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me?" She erupted, standing up from the floor, hands balled into angry fists. Summer was a bit of a feminist. "No way. Uh-huh girl. You have to kick their ass, Nora."

Nora jumped to her feet. "Now that's what I'm talking about." The two anger-filled girls high-fived.

"What do you need?" Summer asked with a earn glint in her eyes. "I'll help you."

The other girl smiled slyly, retrieving two books from the ground. "Well, I need these." Then she paused, what else did Summer have that she didn't? "And I need to talk to Jessica."

Summer grinned raising her left arm, a silver ring with shiny keys jingled. "I got you, girl."

Listening through six whole tracks of Lady Gaga, Summer parked her blue Ford pickup into a lot located near a club called the Candy Shack. Nora peered out the window taking in the cloudy afternoon sky laced with swirls of blue, pink, and purple. The sidewalks littered with people of all ages and sizes. As they drove by she could already see the long line forming along the sides of buildings. The Shack was a new club recently built a few years back in effort to prevent teens from sneaking into overage bars/clubs. She wasn't the party girl type; she loved to dance as much as the next chick but that scene seem so dirty to her. Boys and girls literally dry humping each other on the dance floor and that was how normal teens dance. Don't get her started on the new dance moves emitting from hip-hop and pop videos. Nora made a face.

"It's not that bad." Her friend assured. "Jessie comes here all the time. So if you want a chance to talk to her now the time. You won't see her at school anytime soon."

"Why is that?" she asked.

Summer adjusted her black booty short in her seat, pulling the hem of the shorts downward. "From what I was told her parents are going to home school her until the police find the creep that attack her."

"It's barely been like a week." Nora stated incredulously. "I know but that how her father is. He super protective."

"Did you tell your parents?"

Summer signed and ran a hand through her curls. "Told my dad. He gave me pepper spray. I didn't tell my mom- her psychologist said it be best not to. She's making progress so he doesn't want anything that can screw her up."

"Sorry." Nora apologized sympathetically. "Don't be. You?"

"My dad taught me some moves." She answered.

Summer smiled. "Well at least he useful for something." The girls both laughed; neither of them had the ideal father but they could always lean on the other when it came to crappy dads. Their mothers were both absent in each other lives but while Sum's mom was always in and out of the mental institution: Nora's mom traveled the world and after her parents divorced finalized and her father won custody she saw her even less. Emails, texts, phone calls, and IM chat served as their form of connection to each other.

"I email my mom." Nora finished.

"And what did she say?"

The green-eyed girl smiled. "To get a boyfriend and a crowbar." The girls got of the car and Summer locked it with a press of a button on the remote key chained on the silver ring. They strode their way over to the club. "I don't know where she expects me to keep it?" Nora continued.

"The boyfriend or the crowbar?" Summer retorted sarcastically.

"Shut up. I don't have a man, remember?" Summer grinned wickedly at her. "True but you got four new guys in your life."

She smacked her friend lightly on the arm. "I swear. Man it like you're a damn cat in heat."

"My urges are natural." She defended.

Nora muttered quietly behind Summer as she walked up to the bouncer, "Heat-crazed bitch." The bouncer looked exactly as one should 6ft tall, bulky upper body, thick arms rippling with muscles; his shirt was on the brink of tearing apart as it stretched across his wide chest. The club owner definitely hired the right guy for the job; his stone expression didn't change as Summer said hello. He muttered something to her but it was overcome with loud music as the black door behind the burly man opened. A tall blonde girl jerked her chin at the duo then the bouncer and the man permitted them through. Following the blonde's lead they entered the club.

Nora couldn't believe how dark the hall was, dark lights illuminated the dark passage way, the wall was marred with bold writings, a few couples were pressed together groping each other in certain regions. Music rippled through massive space serving as the dance floor, this part of the club was a bit brighter as a sphere hanging in the center on the ceiling sprayed colors all over the room. She could feel the vibration emitting from the huge black amps that were stage behind the DJ, who was place on the farthest wall away from the entrance. A group of girls in very skimpy dresses passed by her, glancing momentarily before whispering to one another, Nora examined her outfit. She wore a white knee length spring dress with thing straps and a pair of black slip-ons. The dress bare her chest and back and her bust line looked great thanks to her new bra; and the top portion of her hair pulled back by a clip with the lower half down and loose. Maybe it wasn't high on the slutty radar.

She search for her friend and found her sitting at a small round tall with the blonde from before. Summer was leaning forward engage in a deep conversation with the other girl. Or she should say engaged with her rack as she realized the blonde had a huge bust. And that was all natural too she knew the blonde was wearing a glittering halter top with no back held all together by a measly sting. Nora approached the two chatting girls.

"Oh. " Summer chirped, noticing her glaring friend. "Nora. This is Sonya." Sonya smiled at her and Nora jaw dropped.

"Sonya?" she asked dubiously. Sonya laughed lightly, turning in her chair to face Nora.


	6. Dead End

Chapter 6. Please r&r. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 Dead End

"You act like I'm another person." She stated. Nora couldn't help but gawk at her old childhood friend. "You look like another person. Oh my god, how have you been?"

The girls hugged and Nora took a sit next to Sonya, who once was the most timid and virginal dressing person she knew. But here Sonya was in a provocative top and low rise boot cut jeans and heels. She looked usually older with her pink lips and pink eye shadow.

"I'm great. Fantastic actually. You?" she answered cheerfully.

Nora gave s small smile and shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been better. How do you two," she gestured between the two, "know each other?"

"We met at a club meeting like two months ago." Sonya replied, her fingers playing with Summer's. Nora thought for a moment Summer was in one club at school which was the Gay Alliance; so, that meant two things: one Sonya is gay and second she went to her high school.

"Whoa, whoa!" Nora waved her arms frantically. "First thing first, I thought you were into guys I mean you dated Michio for two years in elementary school."

"Yeah," she laughed, "Well I still like guys but I like girls too."

"When did this happen?" Nora asked, still reeling in shock; she and Sonya were friends for years and she never guessed that Sonya would be the least interested in chicks. She giggled again. "I felt that way for some time just never went for it till recently."

"So," the raven-haired began with s smirk, "you were you ever attracted to me?"

"Nora!" Summer scolded. "What? I'm curious."

Sonya sighed. "Argg I don't know how many of my straight girlfriends ask me that. If you are than they are gross out if you aren't then they get angry at you." Summer nodded in agreement.

"I just wanna know." Nora slumped in her chair, arm crossed looking quite childish.

"You're pretty but not my type." Sonya finally answered. Nora sighed dramatically. "Story of my life."

"Shut up, dork. So what you guys doing here?"

"Looking for a friend, you?"

"My dad owns the club, so I'm here all the time." Nora gawked at her old friend. "What? Your dad's the owner?"

"Yea." she said waving it off as if it was nothing of interest. "Who are you looking for?"

Nora picked her jaw off the table; she was learning a lot about her childhood friend who was bisexual and who father ran the most popular club in downtown. You stop talking to a person for a year…gez.

"Jessica." The duo replied.

Sonya bit on her finger, thinking, then said. "She's here. But first," she sat up and offered her hand to Nora, "we dance. Come on. You too, Summer."

The girls held hands, holding on to each other as they merged with the mass of bodies on the dance floor. Finding a small space, enough for the three of them to dance in a circle, Sonya started moving to the music with Summer using some very cheesy dance moves. Nora didn't recognize the song that boomed overhead but it was techno music. Colors swirled and flowed across the sea of teens moving and jumping to the rhythm of the beat. Blues and greens splashed on Sonya, making the glitter on her top sparkle brightly, she watched her friends feeling out the track. Soon it was engulfing her completely; her hips sway left to right, swinging her head side to side which made her hair fall out its binding. But she didn't notice as she gave her body to loud beats, she mind wasn't there at the moment. She thought of nothing. Mass of bodies bumped into one another the heat on the dance growing steadily rapid causing a stream of sweat to tickle down all the dancing teens' back.

There was a tap on her shoulder, Sonya leaned towards her ear, "There's your girl. Right there," she shouted as she pointed a pink-polished finger at a bar across the dance floor. Nora yelled a thank you and squeezed her way through the mod of teens, finding Jessica sitting in a stool wearing a short shorts and a lacey blouse. Jess smiled and waved at Nora.

"Hey." Nora waved.

"Same to you. I never thought I see you here." Jessica stated.

Nora smoothed out her locks, straightening out the knots. "I was actually looking for you. I was wondering if I could talk to you about what happened."

Her expression changed slightly before smiling again. "Sure. But I can't tell you much honestly. Whoever came after me did it from behind, so I never saw how the guy looked like."

"Did you see anyone before you got knock out?"

"Yeah but I was walking back to class so I only saw students."

"Like who?" Nora pressed, making mental notes on all her answers.

Jessica paused. "I saw Nero, Mia, um..Josh…Mr. Humira. That's it."

The determined teen sighed; all of those names were of students who have been at school with her since freshmen year. None of them could've possibly done it. Damn and here she hoped she get a leg-up on the case. All the eagerness that once casted her feature, faded away like poking hole in a water balloon. "I'm sorry." Jess said, seeing her disappointment.

She should of seen it coming though if the cops couldn't find anything to the link the offender then it was a long shot that she could. Nora had one more question though but she had a dreading feeling it wouldn't be much help. But best to ask Jessica anyway. "Did anything weird happened before the attack? Like did you notice anyone shadowing you?"

"No. Nothing too weird well there was this one night that I don't know- I told the cops and they didn't think it meant anything. But when I was walking after school I thought I saw a flash of light like someone took a picture of me."

"Mmm." It was odd but she could have mistaken anyone for taking a picture of her. So again it wasn't much help.

"Sorry."

"It's cool. Thanks though." She waved farewell and proceeded back into the crowd, weaving her way through in search for her friends. But to no avail, she stood within the mass of people scanning them. They were no doubt either lost in the sea of endless dancing girls or lip lock in a bathroom; she knew from the way they watch one another that something was going on between them. Nora just hoped Sonya didn't turn into one of those crazy manipulating girlfriends Summer usually ended up with. She was about to go back to the bar when a hypnotic track played and well her body willed her to move to it. It was like when you're favorite song played on the radio station and regardless of where or who you were with you just had to dance and scream the lyrics. It pumped her blood and she whirling her body alongside strangers that took no notice of her. Again, she lost herself to it dancing in a provocative manner, appearing quite sexual and animalistic with her movements. Hair falling to her face, it didn't block her sight of a familiar face across the floor. He stood still observing her with curious red eyes but that all she could read. Hiei's expression was black like usual never giving anything away.

Nora immediately ceased dancing and darted over to Hiei, blushing madly, as she got closer he smirked. "What are you smirking at?" she glared heatedly. How long had he been watching her? Nora panicked worrying if she looked as if she has spasm attack when she danced. No one had ever told her she had no groove but no one said she did either.

"Nothing." He answered with the same smirk still in place.

She placed firm hands on her hips, shooting daggers at the demon. "What? Just say it!"

He looked her up and down, taking in her wild hair and sweaty chest. "Nothing. You just remind me of those professional human dancers."

Nora dissected his comment, "professional human dancers", was he calling her… Hiei grinned as she slowly started to realize what he meant. "Are you calling me a stripper?" she shouted.

"Take it as you will." He replied but that grinned told her that what he meant exactly. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing from his perspective.

Nora puffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "How would you how strippers dance? Unless you've been to a strip club or Kuwabara gave you a lap dance."

Hiei's grinned quickly vanished, replaced by sneer. "Onna. I swear I will kill you."

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." Nora was unfazed; she knew she got him good his death threats were usually a sign when he couldn't come with a smart remark.

Hiei remained silent. She noticed that he was dressed in his favorite attire: his black cloak, pants, boots, and white scarf (even Hiei was a fashionasta). Nora wondered if he was wearing a blue or black tank today. Then it hit her; the initial shock she had that was replace by fear and embarrassment; what the hell was Hiei (out of the whole gang) doing here at a human club? He never cross her as the clubbing type though the image of Hiei doing the hustle was extremely amusing. Nora giggled, glad that Hiei didn't read her thoughts or he might have killed her.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked, placing great stress on the "you".

Hiei barely glanced at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he countered.

"I would."

"What a shame. I don't feel like telling you." He said with an undertone of amusement.

"Aww. Please Hiei. Tell me."Hiei paused, rubbing his chin in deep concentration and she could tell by his demeanor he was just being an ass. "No." he answered finally after a great deal of silence.

"Please." She pleaded, tugging on his sleeve, as she pouted her lips.

"Nice try. But no."

"I'll get you some sweat snow." She cooed.

Hiei looked at her fully and glared as his stomach rumpled angrily. Damn her. She was exploiting his weakness for sweets and if it weren't for the lack of sweets at Kurama's house he wouldn't have cave. "You're a monster."

Nora smiled sweetly. "You know you like it."

"I don't."

"Shut up and tell me why you're here or you won't get any sweet snow." She warned.

Hiei glared. _Damn onna._ He shouldn't of never reveal his great need for it; he swore he would find her weaknesses and exploit it to the fullest. Until then, he would plot and wait patiently for her to share her weak point. Females always wanted nothing but to bla on and on about themselves.

"Well?"

He grunted. "I'm following one of the suspects."

Nora's eye lit up with eagerness; she looked at Hiei then surveyed the crowd hoping somehow the individual would light up like a Christmas light. "Who?"

Hiei didn't even bother to retaliate as he jerked his chin. "Her." The young girl follow the direction he indicated and her mouth dropped (though she did call it)- she saw Summer and Sonya locked in a tongue war. "Sonya..?" she asked.

"The blonde onna."

Nora looked back at Hiei, ready to clarify she wasn't a demon. "She's-" But Hiei beat her to the punch. "I know."

"Then why are you still here?"

Hiei shrugged his shoulder, his gaze crossing over the nameless faces in the crowd. "It the perfect hunting ground."

"You don't have to look so happy about it."


	7. Support

**Please sign this petition!**

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

CancerChikkie

No Llores

Don'tLetTheRainBringYouDown

sizzlignhotcat

RubyJeweler

Sexykitsune-hime

Knight Ryder


	8. a Arrangement between Friends

Sorry about the last chapter if you thought if was an addition to the story. But this chapter definitely is and it may be the one you been waiting for. Or maybe it isn't. How can I know if you don't speak to me, my lovelies? Well I hope you like and please leave a review- it lets me know you guys are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone that is following and reading my story. I am really honor for your devotion no matter how small.

* * *

Chapter 7 an Arrangement between Friends

Hiei smirked observing the crowd with careful eyes even as Nora glared at the demon. She looked past the dark-haired boy and her stomach lurched; she could feel the rapid pace of her panic heart. It was her ex-boyfriend and his gaze fell on to her, their eyes locked and Josh made his way over. Nora was suddenly aware of herself at the moment her hair was a wild mess, her face and body sticky with sweat. Josh gave a small wave at Nora then a control gaze at Hiei.

"Hey Nora." She felt unbelievably weak and vulnerable when he smiled at her. "Hi." She said softly.

Josh look at Hiei then Nora. "Can we talk _alone_?" Hiei watch her as she gave him a curt nod and he walked away.

An awkward silence fell between the past lovers, Josh broke the quiet. "I remember that dress." Josh grinned and she couldn't fight the urge to hold him as she looked into his big hazel eyes.

Nora gave a weak smile. Her heart was in turmoil at the moment, she wanted to scream at him for being a two-timing jerk but there was the lesser side that told her to throw herself in his arms. "Are you and him together?" He asked as his voice riddled with ice.

She wasn't sure to call Josh a jackass or an idiot; he the one that cheated on her. Why would he care if she was with anyone else? Rage followed in her veins and all those thoughts about forgiveness was thrown out the window. She could tell him the truth but she rather let him suffer; her dating life wasn't his business anymore.

Nora crossed her arms and gave him a defiant look; she jerked her chin upwards and smirked. "Maybe I am. I don't see why you would care."

Josh jaw locked and he clenched his fists. "Are you stupid? I do care about you- I never stopped. I love you."

Her heart twisted in her chest and turned her gaze to the floor. "You bastard." She whispered with tears tempting to spill as her throat tightened. "How dare you say that! You broke my heart by cheating on me with that-that bitch and now is the time to tell me you love me! God you don't see how fuck up that is?" She screamed choking back the sensation to cry and beat him senseless. Nora couldn't take it and she stormed off; if she stay any longer she knew she would break down. He wasn't worth that. She found Hiei and squeezed his forearm.

"Take me home. Please."

Hiei took her without any questions and they appear in front of her home in less than a minute. Nora slipped into a crack window with Hiei following her lead. He went after her as she walked out of what humans called the living room into the kitchen. A brown granite slab was in the center with matching countertop and a stainless steel fridge pressed against the wall. The young teen retrieved two bowls from a cabinet then with to the silver store compartment pulling out a carton of ice cream then a bottle of clear liquid. The ice cream was butter pecan and she scooped a generous amount into the white dishes. Nora stabbed a spoon into the frozen treat as she gestured to Hiei to come with her as they ascended up a set of stairs.

The clock illuminated the numbers 10:30 and Nora was so grateful. Her father had work at 6 am so he always went to bed early on the weekdays. She didn't want to think of him catching her with Hiei in the house past 9 without his permission. He would lose his damn mind. But she wasn't thinking she just needed to get away from Josh. More importantly, she needed a drink now more than ever. They ate their sweet snow in silence while sitting atop her mattress. Hiei devoured the creamy delight and she finally smiled at him as she offered her bowl with a handful of sweet ice cream. He snatched it in a instant and Nora giggled softly to herself, uncapping the bottle of vodka she stole from the lower shelf of the fridge. Her father was an alcoholic there was never a moment that liquor didn't vacant the house. But despite his addiction, he was a functioning drinker who could hold down a job. He didn't really enjoy the taste of vodka so she knew he wouldn't notice if it disappeared.

Nora chugged the bottle, ignoring the burning as it slid down her throat. She never like the bitter taste but it was strong. Hiei was watching her as he finished his second serving; she held the bottle out to him. "Do you want some?"

Hiei sniffed and twisted his nose. "What is it?"

Nora rolled her eyes. "Vodka. You have heard of it, right? It's liquor." He didn't answer; Nora huffed impatiently and shoved the bottle into his grasp. "Just drink it."

"Don't tell me what to do, onna."

"Hiei," she sighed, "just share a drink with me. Don't be stubborn. You need it just as much as me."

Well she wasn't wrong there; it had been a long week with no improvement in the case. The list of transfer students was much larger than any of them expected. So it was a slow process. Hiei couldn't stand being in human world as it is but to be stuck in school with humans. Prison in Spirit World seemed more appealing. So he took a stiff drink almost coughing on the harsh substance; he ignored the grinned on Nora's face as she grabbed the bottle consuming another gulp.

In 30 minutes, the bottle lay empty on the floor with the two friends back pressed against the bed headboard. They were both intoxicated Nora more than Hiei. She felt surprisingly cheerful and giggly even Hiei was chill out as he let her curl up next to him. Nora rubbed her head across his chest, inhaling a deep breath, as she listened to the nonhuman beating heart. Alcohol had a funny effect on people turning even the quietest reserved individual into a noisy blabbermouth. The young girl was no exception of its compromising affects. The substance definitely had a influence on her limbo.

Curling next to him, she felt the tremendous amount of heat that radiate off the demon. He was like a walking heater. Nora inhaled a easy breath and being in such close proximity to him; she smelt his scent. It was a peculiar smell like spices mixed with burnt matches, she enjoyed it though. She titled her head back, looking at him, his eyes lids low. He looked dazed as if off in a fog and that when she slowly started to realize just how attractive the demon was. Hiei was never ugly to begin with but it was like seeing him through a new set of lenses. He looked young but had a set of strong male features like his sharp eyes and his defined jaw line. Even through his lashes, she could see the brilliant ruby of his irises with flecks of black; she remembered the first time she meet him thinking those had to be fake. Nothing that amazing was real.

The demon had a slender petite frame compared to most boys in her class but then again those guys didn't have lean muscles like Hiei. Even with his layers of clothing, she felt the flex of his biceps and the hard board of his abdomen. Guys her age didn't even have abs of steel. Why didn't she see this before? He fit into the criteria of her idea of a sexy man: slender, slightly built, incredible eyes, head full of hair. Hiei was her friend, regardless if he said otherwise, but at the moment her mind was foggy with lust. She wanted one thing right now, something she been carving for some time, it didn't matter that he was her friend. Nora wanted sex.

Maybe it was the alcohol flowing through her bloodstream. Or maybe it was the rush of adrenaline and lust driving her body; either way, she couldn't fight her body as she straddled his hips. Seducing a demon would scare anyone but seducing Hiei, who could chop off her arms in a blink of an eye, which should have sent her running to the hills. The added danger only excited her hungry desires. It took a moment for the normally speedy demon to come to grips with what was happening. Before he could voice a protest, her mouth claimed his.

Hiei's eyes widened. To say he was surprised was a fucking understatement, he was bewildered. The girl had lost her mind, and he would stop her before it went too far. But he felt her pelvic pressed against his and a throaty moaned flowed from her mouth and he lost all coherent thoughts. His lips molded with Nora's and his hands explored her body. Hiei's hand traveled down her backside, gripping her ass firmly, she broke the kiss to release a lengthy moan. She barely took a breath before his lips were on hers and she encircled her arms around his neck, one hand tangling itself into his mass of black hair. With great force, Hiei pushed Nora closer to him, pressing her womanhood against his member. Nora reciprocated by feverishly grinding against him earning a low grunt from the demon. Before he realized it, the girl skilled fully removed his cloak and scarf, casting them to the floor. Her hand made it way south towards the waistline of his pants and began to unbuckle each tedious belt. But Hiei moved away from the lust-driven human and she sat there staring at the backboard with a daze look in her eyes.

She turned and he stood at the side of the bed, cheeks red. Nora crawled over to him sensually, reaching an arm out and tugging him over by his pants. "What are you doing?" he asked with a hint of panic, seeing the hungry glint in her eyes.

"What does it look like?" she smiled, rising to her knees, towering a bit over Hiei; her slender finger touching his chest, slowly making their descent to his southern region. "I'm about to play with your dragon."

Hiei caught her wrist. "You're drunk."

"You're sexy." She giggled, leaning forward to lick his cheek. Hiei never would of guess she was so aggressive in the sack. "You have to stop this." He ordered, sitting her on the bed.

"Come on, Hiei." Nora rose to her knees again, draping her arms around him, burying her face between the crook of his neck. "Aren't you tired of not getting any? I know you don't have girl- not with that attitude," he grunted and she kissed his neck, feeling his body tense. "We can be friends still and do this." Nora hands snaked into his pants, grabbing his hardening member. Hiei bit back a groan. Damn this woman. Damn her to the depths of Spirit World. "Don't you want this, Hiei?" she whispered.

This woman –she always found a way to get what she wanted out of him and the worse part he let her get away with it. Somehow he had come to like her like the buffoons; he kind of enjoyed spending the day with her. But she was a female and was able to fulfill the needs the others couldn't. He could have her without the attachments and keep her around if he wished so. The idea was tempting- it was all the benefits and none of the repercussions.

Hiei slammed her into the bed and towered over her; he lowered his head to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses to her ear. "Remember," he bit her lower ear, Nora whimpered softly, "you're the one that started this."

* * *

Ha! Were you hoping for more? Maybe it will be continue in the next chapter...who knows. Oh yes I do cause I'm already starting on the next chapter which you won't see till next week. But hey if I'm persusaded I can be sway to hurry up.


	9. Sex ED

OMG. I just took my finals so I'm free for the next three weeks which is good for everyone cause I devote more time to my fics. Oh and one more thing a big ass THANK YOU to everyone reading and especially to those who reviewed. That excatly what I wanna hear, the eagerness in your review. Lol. Thank you **Trisanlonelyeyes** and **middlekertz **for the review.

* * *

Chapter 8 Sex Ed

The theory of there being different levels of hell, each with its own usual punishment, is a true statement; this class was one of them. Truth was it wasn't the class; no it was the agony of the teacher lecture as he dragged on painfully over the concept in the texts. He spoke to the class like they were complete idiots, she had no idea how poor his vision was (he wore a set of thick round glasses) but if you took a good long down the halls. You would know that at least half of the student body is having sex and had a good understanding of what the penis and vagina was. Sex? Oh yes but she wasn't part of that demographic…yet. No, once Hiei had agreed to their little arrangement the atmosphere became hot and heavy in her room. They would of fuck weren't it for the fact that she puke midway through the foreplay. After that, well Hiei didn't wanted risk the chance of getting a mouth full of vomit, nor did he want to kiss her with puke-breath.

So Nora felt a little more bitchy than usual, she didn't get to release her stress that night; add that on top of a throbbing headache, and a nauseating feeling quelling within her gut- and results would give you a ticked off teen. Sadly, she was the only one in the group who was ticked off. Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered like schoolboys every time the teacher uttered the word "penis" and "seamen". Kurama kept himself preoccupied with a small stack of assignments from the previous class. Summer tuned out the world while reading another addition of Harry Potter. Hiei was just Hiei. He didn't appear in a pissy mood hell he didn't even look like he had a hangover either. Bastard.

"Now on to foreplay," the teacher announced and all eyes were suddenly on him, "Boys, this is important so listen up. Foreplay is…well think of it this way. A woman is like an oven, you got to preheat before you stick the turkey in."

Summer cast a horror expression at Nora. "Did he just compare our vagina to a oven?"

Nora shielded her face from the scene in front of her, she felt embarrassed for the teacher (somehow). "Lalalalala. I don't hear anything." She chanted.

"The nipples are the most sensitive part of the breast. So stimulating the breast will cause arousal in a woman…"

"Dear god." Nora groaned, peeking between her fingers, she saw the boys giggling at her dramatic reaction. "Make him stop."

Nora's plead went unheard as the lecture proceeded onward. "Some women enjoy punching or twisting of the nipples but every woman has different taste in what they like or don't like. "

Nora dropped her head on the desk, draping her arms over her head but not before receiving a questionable smirk from Hiei. She didn't want to ponder on it, dreaming about sex in class while not only distracting but it left her feeling dirty. Plus at the current moment, sex was extremely unappealing.

"You don't need to have vaginal intercourse. Then are many ways to satisfy yours and your partner urges. There's masturbation, whether by yourself…."

Yusuke snickered. "You must be use to that, Kuwabara. Just you and your hand."

"Screw you, Urameshi. I've been with girls before."

"Playmates don't count." Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara over-the-top reaction.

Even with the loud outburst from Kuwabara, the legally blind instructor pressed on apparently entirely oblivious. "You can perform oral sex on your partner, which for men is very pleasurable, but is difficult for some men to do on women. Another sexual act is anal intercourse, now it not for everyone, and you should only do this if you and your partner are comfortable with it. It can be painful so make sure to lub up." He stared up from the textbook and glazed over the mortified students and went back to the text.

"Condoms. Even if you're not having vaginal intercourse, you should always use condoms with all sexual activities including oral. If you are not safe, you will get STDs- I have put together a slideshow for you all."

Nora shot up from her desk, arm raise straight in the air. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Now?"

"Yes. It's an emergency!" she answered in a rush and panicked voice.

He sighed, as if he wished she could hold out for the slideshow of horror, and said. "You may go." Nora bolted out like a bat out of hell and found the nearest restroom. The white and black tiled girl's room was empty; the walls were piled up bricks just like the rest of the school and the area was squeaky clean. She exhaled an exaggerated breath, hands on the rim of the sink, with her head hung. Nora couldn't take another second of that and she sure as hell didn't want to see any images of genitals infected with viruses. She did an image search on that topic and the results were not pleasing. There was a whine of the door opening and the echo of footfalls on the shiny floor, but she didn't take a glance as she half expected Summer to follow her lead.

"For someone who wanted to fuck me last night, you seem quite squish about sex." Nora whirled around.

"Hiei!" she almost screamed. "What are you doing here? This is the girl's bathroom." She stammered.

Hiei smirked. "Does it look like I care?" He closed the space between them, pressing her back against the sink, his hands tugging playfully at the hem of her pleated black skirt. "You left me rather unsatisfied last night." His hand snaked it way under her skirt, traveling up her thigh, his touch very light and gentle. A small gasp escaped her lips. "That class didn't suck you dry of all sexual desires." She breathed, trying to gain some control.

"No. It just made me wonder how you are in bed." Nora moaned softly as Hiei's hand found their destination between her legs, he kissed her while grabbing her breast with the other hands. Her moans came out muffled as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and teasing her own tongue to play.

Nora gave in, forgetting the fact anyone could walk in, her tongue matching Hiei's ferocity; one linking itself in raven locks and the other finding a very firm butt to grab on to. Hiei stopped only to smirk at her. "If you want something to grab on to…" His hand briefly left her breast to guide her hand to the growing bulge in his pants; Nora smiled wickedly and gave his member a squeeze. Hiei groaned and his hand dove under her blouse and bra and he gripped her breast earning a loud moan from the girl. Their lips locked again while their hands touched and teased one another. Nora unzipped his black jean and slipped her hand in, finding his member and pumping it steadily; the demon growled low in his throat and found her core, fingers playfully touching her folds.

"Yes." She whispered softly, which only aroused the demon even more. One finger slithered into her moist center and she withered under his touch and squeezed his member. He groaned. "Onna." He said in a husky voice, his eyes becoming darker with primitive desire. He entered another finger and she only moaned louder, he smirked slowly sliding his fingers in and out of her. This only made her moans more heated and her breaths shallow which in turn caused him to want her more and increased the velocity of his speed. Nora threw her head back, mouth shaped in an "O", with her eyes clenched shut.

"Don't stop." She begged.

Suddenly, there was a noise of an opening of a door followed by a call. "Nora?"

The couple separated and sprinted into one of the stalls, locking it shut behind them. Nora had her back pressed against the door staring at a very hungry and sweaty Hiei. His cheeks were flushed; hair a wild mess, pants zipped open revealing a screen of flesh with his hips bone protruding out slightly creating a "V" above his goodies. Nora really wished she could curse Summer out; Hiei looked so exotic and enticing. She wanted nothing more than to continue and as if he read her thought (which he probably did) he leaned towards her, kissing her neck as eager hands fondled her breasts.

She bit back a moan. "Nora?" The door vibrated behind her. "I know you're there. Come on we gotta go. Class is over and we got homeroom, their coming to make an important announcement."

_Blow her off._ Hiei command, even in her head his voice sounded heavy and hungry.

"Be there in a minute." Nora shouted irritably, trying to enjoy the way his tongue flicked at her skin.

The door rattle as her concerned Summer heard an usual sound from within the stall. "Are you sick?"

"God damnit." Nora grumbled, adjusting her ruffled blouse and flattening her skirt. "Cock-blocking me." Hiei looked equally unhappy as he recovered himself to a presentable state. "See you later." She said turning to open the door and as almost as a reflex she gave Hiei a peck on the cheek. Opening and closing the door behind her, she faced her friend whom studied her suspiciously before whisking Nora by the arm.

The girls made it mere minutes after the bell rang, the announcement from the principle was already under as the only TV in the room was on. The boss of this institution stood behind a stand with a stack of white papers in front of him. The girls took a seat seeing how the entire class was engrossed in this morning broadcast, which was a rare sight to behold. They shared a befuddled glance before looking back to the screen.

"It is my job to inform you that another student has been attacked near school grounds. We have some information to believe that it is the same offender that attacked a student prior to this. I want to assure you that the school and the police are doing everything they can to catch this fend. Until then, I suggest all female students have a buddy with them and to carry a weapon for self defense. That is all." The screen went black.

Summer scooted near a group of whispering girls. "What happened? Who got attack?"

"It's Sonya, that creep follow her during 4th period and beat her up."

"What?" Nora asked, overhearing their conversation.

"Yeah. She got a few broken bones, she's in the hospital right now."

* * *

Ahh yes I'm a tease. Well I hope you like and feel free to leave a review.


	10. Revenge,anyone?

A/N: Wow. I mean wow. Thank you all my reader. I had no idea I would receive so many review which was about 6, maybe to some that isn't much. But it is to me and I could laugh hysterical from joy. Thank you for the positive feedback and support. You guys are amzing and it truely means the world to me.

* * *

Chapter 9: Revenge, anyone?

Pulse racing, sweat dripping down her body, muscles aching, body burning like an inferno that what's she was experiencing. God it felt…..it felt like hell. Nora laid down on the matt, arms folded behind her arm, struggling to pull her upper body up right. Fuck P.E. it made her feel incredibly out of shape, she wasn't chucky but she certainly didn't have the physique of a runway model. Man screw the school system, why physical education was a requirement for graduation was beyond her comprehension? Unless her future plans somehow involve becoming an applicant for the Olympics, she was damn sure she didn't need this class. But you can't fight the system, no matter how much it sucked.

"Come on ladies," the drill sergeant shouted as he circled the flushed face group of 20 girls, "Thirty more sit-ups. Elbows out of sight!"

Nora grunted, eye clenched shut, and propelled her torso upward, uttering a curse. "Fuck you." Her body crashed back to the matt, chest rising up and down rapidly, she slowly turned her head to look at Summer. Summer gave her a dry laugh.

The class was Co-Ed, which meant the boys play with the girls, but for moment the drill instructors decided to split the sexes for warm ups. The boys line up accordingly on the left side of the spacious gym and the girls on the right in the same fashion. The tedious drills sometimes reminded her of a cult and the same goes for the uniform: gray shirts and blue shorts. Summer was just as flush and out of breath like Nora neither of the two friends were much of athletes.

"Pick up the pace!"

With a cry, Nora pushed forward once again; she collapsed against the floor and inhaled a much needed breath. "What the," she said between her pants, "what the fuck man."

"I know." Summer agreed with strains of curls, which escaped their rubber confinement, plastered to her forehead.

Nora eyes traveled to the left side of the gym, wishing to see how the boys were fairing, damn was it a bad idea. Not only were none of the guys having any difficulty keeping up with the speed and intensity of the routine but sight of her certain friend aroused her aching body. Hiei raise and lower his body, his biceps flexing, she could the contours of his rippling back through the sweat stain shirt. Great, he was strong as a ox and look like a god while exercising; Nora prayed he didn't watch her. She highly doubted her wheezing un-tone form was even remotely appealing let alone erotic.

"Alright take a break." A chorus of groans of relief filled the wooden panel gym.

Limbs sprawled across the matt, the girls took a moment to recover, none of them convincing in their own strength to get up. Nora didn't dare more a muscle they all felt like jelly. Meanwhile on the male-dominated side of the room, the boys leaped to their feet, stretching. The warm drill was insignificant to the training each of them had undergone. Yusuke's months of training with Genkai, Kuwabara's own routine regime, Kurama and Hiei's survival in Makai depended on being the strongest. That not mentioning the death or life battles they endured.

Hiei knew rigorous preparation of the body; his whole life was purpose towards becoming stronger and powerful. Even with his ranking topping the chart, he had never quit the engraved habit of toning his form. Hiei had an unparallel focus and determination and most time he could not be so easily distracted. But that woman and the sounds she was emitting it took all of his will power not to watch her. Hiei could imagine another calorie-burning exercise that involved her on all fours, sweating, and groaning. He forgot how hungry a demon's appetite for sex was with his pursuit for his own goals trivial things like that took a back seat in his list of priorities.

"Hiei." A young voiced called him out of his thoughts. Hiei meet hazel eyes and sent the cocky teen a glare, he was paying attention to their discussion well sort of. Fine he was a bit preoccupied but they didn't need to know that.

"You're boring me, detective."

Yusuke scoffed. "Well three-eyes if you have any to add we love to hear it."

"I could be off in Demon World doing something much better like not dealing with human problems."

Kurama sighed; he released his fiery locks from their binding. "Well Hiei if you wish to return to Makai then your participation in this case is of the upmost importance."

"Hn." Hiei mumbled and Kurama sighed he was being extremely counterproductive when at the current moment they need to pull their heads together. It had only been a matter of few days when the demon strike again assaulting anther human girl- who was in a worsen state than the last. Kurama knew the demon, whatever his goal, was growing inpatient therefore each of his attack becoming more violent. It wouldn't be long before he killed one of his victims. Their current plan of action was ineffective as they painfully and methodically stalked each potential suspects from the list they acquired.

"Perhaps we need to take a different approach to solving this case," Kurama started, rubbing his chin in thought, "Instead of aiming to find the demon, we should discover what he is searching for."

"How do you know that he's looking for someone?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama regarded the inquisitive gazes on him. "It is his method; if he wanted to slaughter the students here he would have done so. But he's not instead he is being very careful not to be found and is attacking only the girls of this school. This demon does not want to be discover until he got what he is searching for."

" But what would a demon want with a human girl?" Yusuke pondered out loud.

Kuwabara brows furrowed in deep contemplation. "Hmm."

"I've been wondering that myself. " Kurama admitted. "We should speak to Botan, maybe she has some information that come shed some light on this puzzle."

Meanwhile, the girls finally found the strength to get back on their feet again. Nora whined as she stretched her aching arms. Damn she needed to build up some muscle mass at least, she sure was feeling even weaker when she witnessed how easily the boys took to the warm up drills. Summer sat propped against the wall, legs stretched out.

"There something different about you." She stated, a curious eye dissecting her friend.

Nora flushed and quickly played a look of deceived innocence. "Who? Me? You're crazy."

Summer didn't look convinced; she pressed her lips in a tight line. "What is it? You better tell-"

They were too preoccupied in their own conservation that neither one took knowledge of Josh's presence. "What up?"

Nora whipped around, around crossed, with a very defiant cast on her features. It may have been sometime since they last talk but she was still ticked off that he play the "I love you" card. Again he was the one that cheated on her. "What do you want?" she demanded, making no attempt to hide the harshness in her tone.

Josh winced slightly, pulling a piece of blue paper from his pocket. "I want to apologize for…for everything you know. I still want us to be friends."

Dear god, how many people in the dating world have heard that line "I cheated on you and all but I think we should still be pals"? It was all she could do not to punch him out of her frustration at him and herself. There was that tiny part of her that wish to forgive him and that is how hormones fuck with your brain. Any logical time when sex or feelings weren't involved you can easily tell the guy to go fuck a toaster. But no she had to feel divided; he didn't have to know that though.

Summer shot up next to her friend, seeing a delay in her response. She snatched the paper from his hand. "A house party?" She blurted, surprised.

"You're having a party?" Nora asked, finally pulled out of her thoughts.

Josh laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, and at one time Nora would have found this adorable. "My sister throwing it but she said I could have some friends over."

"And you want us to come?"

"Yeah and you can bring your," Josh stole a quick glance at the guys, " 'friends too."

Nora thought about it: go to a party hosted by your ex where she was sure to bump into the slut that stole her boyfriend. It sounded so tempting. "I don't know, Josh. Not really my scene." Nora grinned, quite pleased to see the frown he put on.

"One minute." Summer announced and dragged Nora a few feet away and said in a hushed voice. "What are you doing? You should go."

"What? Hell no!" Nora hissed softly.

Josh observed them with perplexed expression. "Look don't you wanna make him feel like a shit for cheating on you."

"Um yeah." She answered very quickly.

"Then that why you got to go. We'll go shopping, get you a sexy outfit, you show yourself off at the party, pretend you are crushing one of the guys, and bam! Josh will feel like the piece of shit he is."

Nora smiled wickedly. "You are evil….And I like it!" The girls sprinted over to Josh. "We'll be there. When is it?"

Josh grinned. "It this Saturday."

"Great. I'll see you there." And with that, her ex-boyfriend departed off and the two friend eyed one another, both quite excited to execute the plan. "So do you wanna go shopping today after school?"

"Sorry I was actually going to visit Sonya today. We can go tomorrow though."

Shit she had forgotten that Sonya was still in the hospital. "Is it cool if I tag along?"

Summer smiled. "Sure is."

* * *

Alright how many of you pervs thought the first paragraph was about sex? Come on, raise your hand, you know you did. Hahaha. I was planning on manking this chapter longer but I thought I make you guys wait. So yes more waiting. But I do have some news that is is close to it conlcusion in maybe five or six chapters depending if I make the them long or short. Now don't worry cause I really do love this story (yes shoot me now) I am planning on making a sequal for it and I love to hear if you guys would be interested in reading it. So I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.


	11. Detective and King of the Forest

A/N: Yes, it another addition of Demon Booty Call, a sexy long addition to be excat because you guys are awesome. So enjoy, my loves and please review. Cause I'm needy. Lol. The final chapters are coming up and soon we will learn the identity of this docuhe.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Detective and King of the Forest

"I smell, don't I?" Nora took whiff of her armpit, then look back at Summer with pleading eyes. "Just give it to me straight, man."

Summer leaned forward, sniffing her. "Only a little." She replied honestly.

_Damn it. Why can't she be a good friend and lie to me?_ Nora whined in frustration. "I knew it! God. Now I detest gym." Nora tugged childishly at her blouse, hoping to air out the stench of sweat.

"Why do you care? We are going to see Sonya, not like you're going to see someone. Unless you are seeing a guy.."

"Who said that? Maybe I cared about not smelling like a pile of bird vomit." Nora retorted.

Summer cringed. "Ahh you're so nasty sometimes, you know that?"

Nora smiled. "You know what gross is when you go to the bathroom and you're trying to a take a dump but it feel like there's glass shards in your ass-"

Summer clapped her hands on her ear. "Stop it! Now I'm thinking about it! Eww!" Nora laughed at Summer disgusted expression, delighted in the fact that it made her uncomfortable but also distracted her. Nora and Hiei didn't really go over the rules of fooling around with your buddy. Honestly, this was the first time Nora ever had a friend with benefits so she wasn't sure what the rules of the road were. But it was a silent agreement between them that it was to remain a secret, as Hiei said "It is no one business but our own." She couldn't agree more, knowing full enough Summer would pressed her if she had feelings for the demon. Nora didn't of course no that was motive of FWB, no emotions just fun sexy time together. The girl couldn't deny that her FWB was very attractive and had that delicious bad boy act to a tee. But that was only sexual not emotional, of course?

The two secret fuck-buddies not have yet to commit the DEED, Hiei did arrange a few tryst in her bedroom. By arrange, she meant he just snuck into her room without any warning because he was fucking Hiei. God forbid he do anything the normal way. She screamed of course.

"_Jesus Christ on a fucking ice cream stick!" she hollered at the demon who spooked her. Hiei smirked. "Why can't you call or something? I know you're a demon but I'm sure you can manage a cell phone at least."_

"_Hn. I don't have any need for those instruments." _

_Hand over her heart, Nora brushed past Hiei and sat on her bed, taking a comb to her wet locks. Nora had just finished her shower and now wore a tank and booty short under her silk purple robe. "It's a cell phone. Get with the times, man." She mocked._

"_I have better uses for your mouth other than talking." Nora blushed and felt the slightest tingle growing between her legs. She didn't want to admit to him that he dominating her sexually was quite a turn on. She normally wasn't one for letting a man just have his way but with Hiei all she wanted to do was be his little slave, obeying every sexy command he gave her. Her teenage hormones be damn. Hiei closed the distance between them and seeing the look in his eye she knew he was hungry again. Heat radiated off the small demon as his crimson irises drank in his prey: Nora soaked locks were a mess, the water staining the collar of her robe which was slightly open revealing the tiniest bit of white flesh. Her cheeks were even pinker as he discarded his cloak._

_Her body responded to him even before he touched her in the simplest form, this was something that occurred every time. Josh had never had this effect on her, yes he was cute and she wanted him but Hiei it was strange. Nora's body longed for his. Under his intense gaze, she felt her pulse quicken and her core moisten just at the sight on the bulge growing in his pants. Josh was just a boy compare to Hiei who was nothing less than a man._

_Hiei smirked as he smelled her arousal and enjoyed the power he had over her. Truth be told, there were occurring moments where he felt she had the upper hand over him and that was something a powerful demon such as him could not permit. Nora slowly went to work at the sash closing her robe, it fell gracefully from her shoulders._

_She grinned and teased. "You know if you keep coming over here like this, Kuwabara gonna start to wonder." _

_Hiei grabbed a fit full of her hair and leaned in, his hot breath tickling her exposed neck, and he ordered in a low sensual voice. "The only noise I want to hear coming out of your mouth is you moaning my name." Nora breath hitched, he was just too much for her._

"_I want you." She whispered and Hiei smirked, kissing her neck. "Good girl." He trailed kisses softly and painfully slow down her flesh, her hands found his shoulders, gripping them tightly as she tried to pull him on top of her. Fuck the play for dominance she needed him now. But he resisted and smiled against her skin, flicking his tongue deliciously. Nora shuddered and tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her heated flesh but he pulled away and she whined._

_Hiei undid every buckle and silently berated himself for having so many, his pants opened to reveal his throbbing rod. Nora stared at it. "What are you doing?" Her mouth was dry._

"_I told you I have uses for your mouth."_

_Nora blushed madly and averted her eyes from his member. Was he asking her to do what she thought? "You never suck on a man cock before?" he asked with a mock tone._

_Nora scoffed. "I'm not exactly a virgin, Hiei. I have had sex and I know how to blow a guy." She clasped her hand around his rod swiftly and he gasped. "I just hope you can handle it, from what I was told I'm pretty good."_

"_Hn. I'm not that easily impressed, onna. So you better do a good job."_

"_I do nothing but the best." She declared, gently pumping his member. Hiei grunted, placing his hand on her shoulders as she continued. Her other hand snaked it way in his pants, taking his balls and fondling them. He gave a startled gasp as he watched her stroke his appendage and began to rock his hips back and forth. Nora relished the delicious noise he made and experimentally flick her tongue the tip. The demon let out a groan and tightened his grip on her, nudging her forward to his cock._

_But the wicked girl had other plans; she was going to take her time. Her tongue swirled teasingly over the head of his rod, planting it a soft kiss ever so often. Hiei growled both in pleasure and irritation, knowing the damn woman was delaying to satisfy him but enjoying the way her hands cupped his balls and her tongue tease his member. She was good; Hiei briefly contemplated how she became so skilled when she took his cock in her mouth. He then lost all logically sense of thought as his senses flooded with pure pleasure and he tangle a hand her mane pushing her to take him in. _

_Nora almost choke as he shoved his member further in her mouth, she wrapped one hand on his hip to subdue his feverish demands. The demon slow slightly and she sucked on him, tasting his cock and sweet juices leaking from him; her other hand still on the now tightening ball sack, kneading them gently. Hiei moaned heatedly, watching her and he could see she was enjoying it as much as he. She looked enticing as she sucked on his member._

"_Woman." He whispered hoarsely, he was close to his climax and the girl sucked harder. "Ahh..Gyhh." He groaned, releasing his seed, and pulled his member out. Before Nora could utter a response, Hiei pushed her on the bed and tore off her booty shorts and underwear._

"_Hiei! What are you…" The demon head dove between her legs and she felt something hot and wet touch her lips. Nora arched her back, throwing her head back. "Hiei." She whimpered as his tongue lashed at her womanhood._

_It's my turn. His words resounded in her foggy mind. Nora thrashed and withered muttering moans and curses. Hiei tongue teased her clitoris and she subdue a startled gasp, buck her hips forward wishing for that cruel appendage to be inside her. Taking the hint , he slithered his tongue into the moist core, massaging her walls._

_Nora groaned. "Yes. Yes!" She almost screamed and he slipped two digits in her mouth to silence her. Nora hummed and sucked earnestly on his fingers and slid one hand into Hiei's locks. She couldn't talk but thought rather loudly in her mind –knowing full well he could hear her-. "Just like that. Don't stop!"_

_Chills of ecstasy traveled through her entire being, an undeniable pressure building over her pelvic, she was close to an orgasm. She stopped sucking on his digits, "Hiei! I…Ahhh." Nora mouth shot open but no sound escape as a tremor of pleasure trembled through her. She let out a shaky breath, never had she ever came like that before._

"_Holy shit." She panted._

Even now, Nora's body responded at the memory of their first sexual encounter; Josh had once gone down on her. But he had no idea what he was doing; his technique was sloppy and never excited any arousal from her. Though she did fake moans of pleasure, she didn't want to hurt his feeling at the time. But berated herself whenever he would try to perform oral sex. With Hiei though, it was 100% legit she couldn't fake a act like that even if she wanted so. That time it was only his tongue, she licked her lips as she thought how skilled his penis would be. Damn she wanted him now, again.

"We're here." Summer announced, they stood across a plain white door labeled "Room 3245". Nora felt guilty as her mind was focus on the aforementioned events, there was a time and place for that and it certainly wasn't at a hospital.

The two girls enter a white-tilted sterilized room, pressed against the blue lined walls was a bed; Sonya sat up-right on a set of propped pillows. She was in a plain robe, her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her lip was swollen, left eye stained with a purple and yellow bruise. Sonya tried to smile but winced and waved the duo over. "You guys came to visit."

"Of course." Summer stated as if it was the simplest answers ever. Nora didn't notice the small boutique of flowers she placed in a vase sitting on the table stand.

Sonya gaze dropped on to Nora. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I can leave…"

The blonde giggled lightly and extended a bandaged hand outward. "No. Please stay. I'm so happy you can come." Nora pulled a chair and took a sit on her left side. At Summer, she asked sweetly. "Could you run downstairs and get me a snack?"

"Sure." With that Summer departed.

Nora surveyed Sonya and took in the white casing on her left leg which was slightly concealed with teal blanket. A pang of anger swelled in her gut and Sonya swiftly covered her injury. "Asshole." Nora muttered.

"I know you are trying to solve these attacks at school." Nora's face melted into a shock expression. "Summer told me." She answered her unvoiced question. "I'll tell you everything that happened but I want you to be careful. I overheard the cops saying that he'll be even more violent the next time."

Nora nodded. "Don't worry about me. Anyway, I got some backup so I'll be okay." She assured her friend who sullen looked waned slowly.

The chair groaned as she pulled her seat closer, Sonya brushed away a stray hair. She thought for a moment, collecting her memory. "Well, Josh and I were out taking photos for the yearbook. I went to the 3rd floor to interview some of the math instructors. After I did that, I was on my way back to my locker and someone came behind me. I tried to look at him but he had a hood on. I couldn't see his face and he mumble something about 'you're the wrong one'. That when he hit me, everything a blur after that."

_The wrong one? _"Did he say anything else?" she inquired.

Sonya stared at wall and shook her head. "No."

"You think Josh may have seen something?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure." The door opened and Summer appeared with a bag of chips in hand. The girls stood a while longer with Sonya, chatting mindless about the lastest gossip, a hour later they vacated the hospital, biding farewell and a promise to visit again. Stepping out the main threshold, the raven teen took a relive breath and gaze contently at the setting sun, the sky was composed of swirls and strains of red, yellow, and pink. Nora feared Sonya's condition but it set her mind at ease that the beating wasn't as horrible as she initially thought. But even now she couldn't be at ease; the demon was still in search and becoming more vicious. What could the demon want with human girls? A familiar form crossed her vision; Nora peered into the sea of people parallel to the hospital. There a black haired slender figure strolled along side a much taller redhead, Hiei and Kurama. Her first reaction willed her to call out their names but that when she notice the Yusuke and Kuwabara. They all wore a rather grim expression.

Nora turned her head. "Hey. I gotta go run to the store. See you, tomorrow, okay?" She dashed off into the street, barely missing a speeding car, taking note to put distance between her and the boys. In a mass of humans, chances were greater of going unnoticed; the cliché themed thief song playing in her mind as she pretended to be a spy following her target. Ducking behind lamppost and peeking around corners, Nora continued her pursuit of the boys, reaching a large park. She took to the bushes and the trees, ignoring the curious passerby that eyed her questioningly. The guys stop in a more secluded part of the park, sitting on a bench appearing to be waiting for someone, Nora hid clumsily behind a large bush nearby.

"You sure you told Botan the right time?" Kuwabara asked, looking quite crabby.

"Yeah. Just keep a lid on it, princess. She'll be here." Yusuke grumbled.

Kuwabara grabbed a fistful of Yusuke's shirt. "What was that, Urameshi?!"

"How do expect anyone to take you two seriously?" A chipper voice giggled, a girl with blue haired appeared before the boy, hovering in the air on an oar. She landed on the ground and her mode of transportation disappeared with a flick of her hand.

_WHAT THE FUCK GOING ON?!_ Nora was told demons exist but what the hell did that make the chick. Was she a witch?

Kurama smiled warmly. "Hello, Botan."

Botan beamed happily and waved a hello. "About damn time you got here." Yusuke yelled. "What took so long, changing pacifier breath's diaper?"

"Yusuke!" Botan admonished, slapping him upside the head. "You could show a little more respect, you know."

"I'm doing this as a favor for him."

"It not a favor if you're getting paid." Botan pointed out.

"What do I gotta say, my noodle shop won't pay all the bills."

"Yusuke." Kurama interjected gently. "We should speak about the matter at hand. Time is short."

"Right. Sorry. So can you tell us anything, Botan?"

The pink eyed girl pressed a finger against her lips, a soft hum could be heard as the sky darkened and the park emptied of other bodies. She stared at the ground, all eyes on her. Then that when she felt something crawling up her arm, Nora fell back and frantically wiped her arms. With great intensity, she scanned her arms then spotted the fiend scurrying away from the corner of her eye. She exhaled soundlessly and looked back to the ground. None of them moved from their spot nor did they peer in her direction. Thank God, she fear they would hear her but why did something seem odd? Nora posed a finger and started to count. 1…2…3..4…..Shouldn't there be one more?

"Spying on us, girl?" A strong male voice scolded. Very slowly, Nora whirled around facing the owner of the voice. She wasn't surprise to be met with two crimson angry eyes.

"Umm…Nooo.."

"Then what are you doing?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Nora searched for a reasonable answer. "Chilling."

Hiei crossed his arms and stared down on her like a parent catching a child with their hand in the cookie jar. Honestly, it felt like she was going to get a lecture and a time out in the corner they way he looked at her. "In the brush?"

"Yes. What? Do you suddenly own this bush? Are you the king of the park? Is that your true power, you are the master of all parks and bushes!?" When in doubt, turn the argument on the other person.

"Wha—what the hell are you talking about?" Hiei stammered. How the hell did this suddenly become about him?

Nora jumped to her feet, hands on her hips. "Apparently, you are the king of the forest. Who are you, Tarzan? Seriously."

Hiei gritted his teeth. "Woman, you have seriously lost it."

There was a rustle in the distance and four curious figures emerged, all quite dumbstruck. "When did Nora get here?" Kuwabara asked out loud.

"It would appear she was following us. I thought I recognize that smell." Kurama stated, wearing also a face of disapproval.

Botan squeaked. "OH no! She saw me riding my oar."

"It's cool. She already knows about the whole demon thing." Yusuke assured, not at all prepared for the second smack to the head.

"What do you mean she knows?!" Botan barked. "You can't go all over human world telling everyone about demons and spirit world."

"Grr." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "She was attack by demons BECAUSE she was hanging around US! What the hell was I suppose to do?"

"Oh. Well in that case." The girl brushed past the boy and grabbed Nora's hand, giving them a firm shake. "It a pleasure to meet you! I'm Botan." She cheered

"Nora." She answered nervously.


	12. Teen Spirit

A/N: Another chappy for my darlings! Thank you to my devoted fans who are sticking to my fic and leaving me such lovely review and support. It truely is a huge honor. So thank you. Now on to another addition of Demon Booty Call!

* * *

Chapter 11: Teen Spirit

"What about this?" Nora gave a lazy shrug. Summer rolled her eyes and gave a groaned loudly, putting back the dress on the rack. Her long fingers rummaged through the lined plastic hangers. The party was in just three hours and Nora was being extremely picky and difficult. Nothing appealed to her taste. She tried reminding her friend it was only a house party not a fucking winter formal. But alas she had no choice, she would put up with her sour attitude since it was meant to flaunt her figure to her two-timing ex.

"This?" She pulled a hot pink ruffle dress.

Nora eyes widen and cast a horror expression. "Good. God. No, no, nooooo."

"Alright, alirght." Summer stuffed the dress back and faced her less than helpful friend. "Why don't you tell me what you're looking for?"

Nora sighed. "Sorry. I'm just a little on edge."

Edge didn't cover it. Her mind was still grasping all the information from a few days ago and the scolding gaze from Hiei as well. She couldn't grasp what made him so angry. God damn hot-headed-finely-tone-ass-demon. Damn his fine ass. Apparently there was once a barrier that prevented most demons from crossing into the human world; but with the force field down and the upcoming tournament, demons were seeping into the human plane. Demons in search for ways to increase their power, which the consumption of humans (which some lived on) could strengthen their abilities. Nora wasn't certain which freaked her out more the fact that demons ate humans or that the bubbly Botan was the grim reaper. During this grim discussion, Nora managed to slip in the invite to Josh's house party which Hiei was keen to agree to accompany her. She gave it little thought as she was highly aware of the demon's true plan.

"Well?" Summer voice rang with a hint of annoyance. Nora looked at her. The taller girl held out a simple and short cocktail red dress with a low bust line and two thick straps.

"Hmm.." She examined the article of clothing.

"Just try it on. We don't have all day."

It was time. The dress fitted to her figure perfectly, accenting her slender waist and the bellowing of her hips stopping mid-thigh, the low scoop of the front flashing a tasty bit of cleavage. The makeup was simple: a smudge of mascara to make her lashes fuller, a line or two of eyeliner making her eyes appear sharper, a light layer of lip gloss. Descending the stair, black loose curls bounced and her two inched heels clunk with each step, Summer insisted a change of hair was needed to complete the outfit, Nora meet her fashionably dressed best friend who wore a green spring dress that swirl around her figure with each move. She smiled approval and the ventured out to the much anticipated party.

The boys had agreed to meet up with the girls at the house and they weren't disappointed as they reached the two storied house. The night was silent except for the muffled sound of music emitting from the building. Four figures stood at the entrance. The girls were regarded with shock but please smiles from the boys. Yusuke and Kuwabara were dress down with simple pairs of jeans and button up shirts. Kurama wore black slacks and a tuck in red business shirt. Hiei was decked in black leather pants and a sleeveless black shirt, adorning his waist was a chained belt. Nora didn't miss how he drank in her tight red dress and expose flesh and knew without a doubt she would see him later tonight.

Kurama knocked on the door and there were greeted by an older tanned skin woman with a bottle of vodka in hand. Her eyes were glossy and her stance unbalance. She leaned in and peered at Kurama, who blushed at her close proximity and the strong scent of aromas seeping from the household. "Who are you?"

Before Kurama could answer, Nora jumped in front of him. "Hey Jaz, they're with me."

The drunken woman smiled. "Nora!" She squealed and pulled the unexpecting teen into a painful bear-hug. "Where you been?! I missed YOU!"

Nora pried the woman off her. "Yeah. Josh invited us." She said hastily.

She smacked her forehead. "Oh! Yeah. Come on in. The alcohol is only for the adult. There's punch. Drink that." Stepping aside, she ushered the group into the back of the house where the party had already were under way. It was a large crowd of students from school, a large back room was turned into the dance floor, the family room seated couples and gossiping friends sipping red plastic cups, a even larger group gathered in the backyard. A crystal bowel sat on a oak wood coffee table within it lay a pool of purple liquid.

"Hey. Glad you guys could make it." Josh addressed the group as he emerged from another room. "Have a drink." He led them to the crystal bowel, pouring and handing a plastic cup filled to the rim with punch.

Kurama's nose twitched. "It smells strange." He noted.

Josh smiled. "I spiked it. My sister doesn't know so shhh." The tone of his voice sounded light and off. Everything felt off.

Kurama shared a concern glance with Hiei but he appeared at a lost like his demonic counterpart. There was an aroma he noticed earlier before entering but he took it for the smell of booze. But as he stood here the scent hover and spread thickly all over the entire house. It was familiar but whenever his mind reached for the memory it escaped his grasp. The rest of the gang sipped their cups and the two demons watched then seeing no adverse side of effect took a gulp of it as well. It was surprisingly sweet on their tongues and warm its way into the center of their stomach. Whatever Josh had put in it had a immediate effect, the air smelt of a heavy musk weighing down on them. Their bodies suddenly felt light and free.

Nora wasn't sure how much time had time or how she ended up on the dance floor. But there she was swinging and swaying her hips, she could still taste the punch on her lips. Somehow, she had gotten separated from her friends. She stopped and peered through the crowd of dancing teens, none of them were in sight. That is when she noticed the lit mist hanging in the air. Shoving her way out, Nora tottered into the living room, her eye lids felt terribly heavy like pieces of lead.

With one hand, she held her forehead and the other she gazed against the wall for support. Everything had a light mist to it, like she was in a dream sequence from a movie, the world seem to blur past her as she moved at the pace of a snail. Where had the others gone? How much did she drink? She never experienced a buzz like this. Nora slumped against the wall, not trusting her legs to carry her further. Lazily with half-lidded eyes, she observed the constant moving coward of teens. A mane of fiery red lock crossed her vision; she reached out a feeble arm.

"Kurama?" But he brushed right by her. She pulled herself from the support of the red lined walls but quickly lost sight of her friend. It felt as if he just disappeared. Nora made a mental note to punch Josh for whatever he put in the cup. Continuing her pursuit for her friends, she stumbled through the living room and took a hall leading away from the party; two double glass doors peeked opened. She glanced over it until she noticed a familiar shape. Two caramel arms coiled around his neck, lips locked together, his hands tangled in her straight black locks, sat the un-most likely sight she would ever behold. Lizabeth smashing faces with Hiei.

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe, like someone punch her in her gut; to the best of her ability she staggered her way to the kitchen. It was just like when she discovered the truth about her ex's betrayal but it felt worse, tenfold. But why did her heart ache painfully? They were just friends with benefits, nothing more. Then why did it feel like she was being torn in half?

A warm hand squeezed her shoulder and glanced behind her. "Nora" Josh asked, watching her with concern. "Are you okay?"

She faced him and hung her head, shaking it meekly, unable to speak. "You want to talk about it?" There he was again emerging from the dance room, ruby eyes filled with concern and suspicion. How could he look at her like that after what he did? Nora pushed past Josh, fleeing out the front door, ignoring the calls from her best friend Summer.

"Nora!" Summer chased after her, briefly losing her as Nora turned down a corner and ran off with her heels in her grasp. The voice became quitter and finally she heard nothing but silence. Summer would pry the information out of her and she wanted nothing more than to be away from everyone. Her feet throbbed on the cool cement floor and she broke into a brisk walk. She choked back the tear threatening to rob her of her stability.

She sniffled, arms wrapped around her trembling form. "Ohh. Don't cry, my dear." A new voice filled the empty street, suddenly her heart started to pump, the hairs on her skin stood up. Her white fingers coliled around her shoe and she whirled around, ready to strike when a sharp pain struck her abdomen. The world started to blur and the air was sucked out of her lungs. She collapsed.

* * *

A/N: Oh, boy! Yeah a clifhanger cause I'm that cruel. So what up with that party? What the hell was Hiei doing with that chick? And who sunk up on Nora? Find out in the final chapters. Please, reveiw. I'll be waiting. Haha.


	13. Calling All Monsters

Oh I know. i left you guys with a cliffhanger, I'm cruel, so cruel. I'm sorry for the delay. I just started classes again so as of late my enegry has been depelted. I have quite a few papers to write but I will be sure to update whenever I have the time. But with no more delay, I give you another chapter. Please enjoy, my darlings.

* * *

Chapter 12: Calling All Monsters

The entire world was covered in a blanket of darkness, a heavy mass weighing down. Nora's eyes fluttered opened, overhead a single light bulb shined down on her. Attempting to get up, she suddenly realized chains bond her wrist and ankles to a table. Nothing ever good came out of being tied with chains in a dark secluded room. Well maybe in a very, very kinky porn. But chances were, this wasn't no porn. Lying back down, she surveyed the area, hoping for some means of escape. The room was empty except for another table that was adjacent to her, red candles, an intricately carved dagger, and a red leather bound journal rested there. Dear god, don't tell her that she had been abducted by fanatic cult.

Her wrist jiggled around the cuff as she tried to slip her hand out but to no avail. "Come on." She growled silently. Tugging even harder, she felt the metal bite into her skin.

The whisper of footfalls echoed in the tiny space and she froze, eye darting around in the darkness. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was worried you sleep through the whole night." The voice that filled the space sound vaguely familiar.

"Who's there?!"

His body emerged from the darkness first before the light shine harshly on his feature; Nora sucked in a startled gasp. "J-Josh?!" She thrashed violently in her restraints. "What the fuck are you doing? Don't know if you remember but we ain't a thing anymore and I was never for the kinky shit."

Josh chuckled. "Sorry I forgot. Josh isn't exactly here."

Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about? You're right here. Oh god, don't tell me.."

"Yes," He smiled wickedly.

"Don't tell me you're going to refer to yourself in the third person. " She whined. "It's so lame and not to mention fucking weird. I'm not one for role playing, so cut the shit out."

"What!" He shook his head. "No, you idiot! I'm the demon."

Nora stared in disbelief. "But you're Josh.."

Josh sighed and shook his head like she was the world biggest moron. "Correction, I am possessing his body. Thanks to your little detective friends, I had no choice but to hide and take control of a human host just to finish my search."

"What?" she said in shock. Suddenly the pieces fell in place; Josh was the one name that recurred in every story. He was always around; he worked as a photographer for the school, giving him access to walk the halls freely. Josh was the social butterfly, not a single person would have guessed him as a suspect. This entire time, they all thought the demon was a new student when the he used Josh.

"You!" She growled. "The whole time it was you. You hurt Jess and Sonya, you asshole!"

"And it was you. The one I have been searching for." Nora sunk back.

"No, no , no." She protested. "I'm not the one."

Josh strode over to her and raked her up and down with his cold eyes. He pick a lock of her hair and sniffed it. "Yes. It is you."

Nora cringed. "Starting to really freak me out here." She squealed.

He pulled away and walked around the table to the one standing against the wall. His fingers lightly trace over the dagger. He spoke with his back to her. "It took me some time to figure it out. But when I did well I had to get you away from the detectives, especially Hiei." Nora glared at him and he laughed feeling the heat of her stare. "I can smell him all over you. So I thought up a little ruse to get you all right where I wanted."

"The party? It was all just a trap?"

He turned around and faced Nora with the dagger in hand. "Yes. I'm quite proud of myself actually. I had to devise a concoction of demons herbs that even a plant expert like Kurama wouldn't recognize. "Josh chuckled to himself. "I'm still not fully aware of all the side of effects of the plants. Just that it dull the senses, slow the body, and causes hallucinations."

Cold sharp eyes landed on her, a grin distorting the once friendly face, he looked dark like a predator and she was his prey. "You just made it even easier by running off. It must be my lucky night."

Her eyes widened. She had fallen into this demon trap so easily. She was ensnared now in his webs but her absence would be notice, right? They had to have realized by now that she wasn't at the party. It was just a matter of time, Hiei would come.

She just had to stall. "So.." she started with a dull look, pointing a finger at him. "Is this a hallucination? Cause then I like a refund cause this suck ass. I thought I was supposed to see trippy colors and talk to Batman or something, not my ex who is supposedly 'possessed' by a demon. What is this the Exorcism…really.."

"You got a big mouth there." He snarled, sounding nothing at all like Josh. "If you're not careful it might get you killed."

Nora scoffed. "Like you got the balls! In any minute, my friends will be here and kick your ass into next year."

Josh doubled over in laughter and Nora watched him with an un-amuse glare, he straighten himself up, his laugh dying down. "You are so clueless." He giggled.

"Well, why don't you fill me in, buddy?" She hissed.

"You think I leave them falling from their drug high out to chance? Oh no, I got someone there watching them, making sure to fill their bellies with it. No, no one will be coming for you. It is just you and me."

"Who?"

"I think you may know her…Lizabeth."

"Oh. My. God." She shouted. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Thrashing and tugging in her restraints, she raised her head to glare coldly at her ex-demon-possessed-boyfriend, who regarded her with icy eyes.

Hiei couldn't put the pieces together. Why had she run off? He tired to chase after but his limbs wouldn't cooperate with his mind. Recalling the events, he rubbed his temples, after the first couple of drinks Nora had pulled him to the dance room, practically begging on her knees for him to dance. He refused of course, Hiei, Master of the Darkness Flame, dancing. Not going to happen anytime soon, that for sure. Nora pouted and whined but was soon pulled on the floor by Summer. He sat himself down and watched on, smirking slightly as he clearly enjoyed her dance. Red was definitely her color, her eyes popped, that tight fabric clinging to her hips and waist. She dipped and swayed with the drowning beats. After that, everything blended into a blur of faces and movements and he awoken in the same chair he had been seated in. But Nora and Summer were gone.

Hiei bolted up and swayed to the side as his head throbbed and vision dimmed slightly. He stumbled out of the room, eyes falling on the raven haired girl. Her eyes watered and small paled arm clasped around her waist. He immediately recognized the man beside her, Josh or whatever that ass name was. He couldn't remember much at the moment. Ruby eyes watched the short exchange between the two when her hurt filled irises landed on him and she dashed off. What had he told her? And did it seem all that pain was directed at him?

He rubbed his temples. God, what the hell was wrong with him?

"You look like you could use a drink." A feminie voice said, arm extended with another plastic cup.

"I'm fine." He grumbled, waving the girl off. She seemed familiar, where had he seen her?

"It'll help." She insisted, shoving the cup in front of his face. He regarded her suspiciously with narrow eyes; it was that girl- the one following the human like a puppy.

"Leave." He warned.

"Come on." Lizabeth smiled innocently. "I'll stop bugging you if you take it." She teased.

Hiei growled. "Fine," he snatched the feeble cup, Lizabeth studied him with urgent eyes. He rasied the cup, head tilt backwards, rim of the cup on the brinks of his lips.

"Hiei!" Summer shrieked, darting from the crowd, grabbing a hold of his free arm, stopping him short of consuming the purple drink. Large hazel eyes poured into him, a glint of fear in them. Though he didn't know her that well, Hiei had never seen her in such a state of terror. A pair of black shiny heels clasped in her other hand.

* * *

Oh boy. What going to happen now? What's that demon's plan and how is Nora apart of it? Please Review. They give me life -not really- but you know what I mean.


	14. The Ritual

A/N: Forgive me, I know I took much longer than usual to update but well ,sad to say, most of my writing is preoccuiped with essay and research papers for school. And the fact I was unsure how to complete this chapter without saying too much and not enough but still making you cringe. Now everything is coming to a close. Please review and enjoy my loves.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Ritual

Imagine your worst case scenario; okay now multiply that by ten-no twenty times- and you have Nora's current predicament. Never had she thought that she would be held captive by anyone let alone a demon controlling her ex' body. Yeah it sounded like one of those ridiculous stories. As if that wasn't bad enough, Hiei had been right and if he saved her in time, she was sure he would give her his trademark cold glare and a stern lecture about how he was right she shouldn't have gotten involved. But honestly, how the hell was she to expect the demon she been tracking down was hunting her? Even Kurama wouldn't have made that call and he was a borderline genius.

Nora tried to keep up the tough façade but deep inside she feared his plan. Was he really going to eat her? Alive? Cooked? With fries on the side? Just the thought made her cringe. Josh towered over her chained form; her shoulders ached from the short lease around her wrists holding her arms over head as his thumb caress her cheek tenderly, eyes gazing into her with longing. The creep even hummed a soft tune. This guy set a new level for disturbing.

"So are you going to eat me now?" She asked.

Josh stopped humming, stroking her cheek one last time. "Oh no. I really don't like eating people. It's more of an acquired taste, really."

Nora studied him with disbelief. If his intention wasn't to consume then why did he abduct her? "Then if you're not going to kill me…."

"Oh. Don't misunderstand. I'm going to kill you. Honestly if I had the chance to spare your life I would. But no one usually survives the ritual."

Nora gulped. Ritual? She definitely did not like the sound of that. "Ritual?" She repeated, her voice coming out softer than a whisper.

Turning his back on her, he attended to the table parallel, arranging the red candles in a ritualistic fashion. Nora craned her head, desperately trying to catch a glimpse. "Even in Makai, there is forbidden magic –you'd be surprise how many demons actually look down upon it. But I was raise with an open mind and a taste to rise to power through whatever methods." Josh faced her with a vicious smirk. "As a human said- the ends justify the means."

Normally, Nora would find something anything to throw a comment back at her offender but her voice was silenced by terror. She had no idea what he was going to do to her. She had no way to know if the boys notice her absence. Nora wiggled against the metal clasped around her tiny wrist, the grey binding rattled and bumped against her skin. There was no chance of escape, she knew it, but she had to fight somehow no matter how futile her attempts.

"Stop that." Nora obeyed, frightful green eyes staring up at him. "I'm not a cruel man, Nora."

"Could of fooled me." She muttered.

"I won't take your life without at least explaining everything to you. Take it as a parting gift from me to you."

"Oh boy, I love gifts." Nora said statistically.

Josh ignored that last part, "I recently learned among humans there is an untapped resource of power. It was more common than most people believe for a demon to mate with a human. These humans live their lives carefree, no idea the demon blood coursing through their veins. With the right tools, someone can steal those unawake powers and thus become more powerful themselves." A glint of silver flashed from the corner of her eye, at his side was the same dagger from before, the blade glowing ominously.

"Now the tricky part was finding you, demons have a peculiar scent to them. So you can imagine my difficulty pin pointing a person to the smell, it didn't help having those demons lingering about you, overpowering my senses which is why it took me so long to find the right one. But here we are."

"So you're suggesting I'm a demon?" Nora asked skeptically.

"Half-breed technically but a demon none the less." He answered.

"You're insane and-"

"We really shouldn't delay." He glanced at the dagger; the steel had an eerie blue tint. "It can taste your demonic linage in your body."

Nora frightful eyes regarded the weapon clasped lightly in his hand, the intensity of the glow brighten, violently as he brought it near her. "You must be the descendant of a powerful demon." Josh smirked. Suddenly, his body trembled and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tumbled to the ground. Josh's body hit the floor with a loud thud as Nora looked on fearfully. A body shifted; slowly her eyes fell upon another body. The body was tall, skin a sickly white to which she could see the spider web of veins beneath the flesh, gold hair fell to his shoulders as pitiless eye regarded her impassively.

The demon rolled his shoulders back and forth, ringing out the knots in his neck, rocking his head side to side. A soft crack sounded and his eyes flickered back to the unconscious body on the ground. "Possessing humans always leave a pain in my neck. It's so cramped in there."

"Josh.."

"He's fine. Now," Two hand curled around the hilt of vicious glowing dagger and poised the weapon blade downward over Nora's chest. "Do try to be quiet as the chant does get a bit tricky."

The demon mouth moved at a inhuman speed, words so strange and old slipping past his blue lips, it sounded nothing like any dialect she have ever heard. A light red mist poured from his body, encasing him and seeping around the dagger. Nora could only watch helplessly as his voice rose and the room vibrated harshly, the table beneath her shaking.

_Hiei…please…help me…_

His arms raise higher in the air.

The chant growing more rapid and loud, he almost screamed the words.

The room they were in shook as the tremor of power grew even more intense.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Silence and then the blade soured downward to her chest.

* * *

A/N: Yes! A cliffhanger. Go ahead scream at me. How you'll have to wait another month to see what happens? No I'm not that cruel, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Only a few more to go before I offically finish my first fanfic! Yay! Then will be the sequel which I'm stilling deciding the title and main plot.


	15. Glass Slipper

A/N: Oaf! I pour a lot in this chapter and hope you all approve. This one is much, much longer than the other ones so please enjoy the read. Oh yes, I've been careless to thank you all for reading my story and going on this journey with me. I am grateful for all of your support. And a special thank you to all of you guys who review, it always such a delight to hear from you, I wanted to especially thank **Just to Dream of You** and **Trisanlonelyeyes**, who have been nothing but supportive and wondeful fans. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 14: Glass Slipper

Summer was seriously reconsidering her decision of pushing Nora to attend this party. The past hours have flashed by in a blur, one minute she was wiggle awkwardly on the dance floor with her best friend. Next, she was found herself upstairs in a bedroom, alone. By the time she managed to get to the main level, she caught Nora darting off, distressed, into the night. On pure instinct, she raced after her, knowing well enough she needed her. But Nora out sprint Summer and she found her pair of heels skewed on the cracked cement. The scene was a reminisce of Cinderella but instead of a glass slipper, serving as a reminder of the phantom girl, two black hells lay on their sides, leaving a dark peg of fear within her.

With all her might, Summer traveled with haste to Josh's house, knowing Nora was in trouble and that only the boys could help her. They were trained detectives, if anyone could do it, it was them. She found Hiei but was met with some resistance. Hiei was off in a dazed and clinging to his side was Lizabeth, Nora's enemy. Just what in God's green Earth was Hiei doing with her?

"Hiei." Summer called, tugging more forcefully on his arm.

Red eyes lazily flickered between her and Lizabeth, the wheels in his head gradually turning.

"Just drink. You'll feel better." Lizabeth offered the cup again to Hiei before throwing a cold glare at Summer.

Summer rolled her head, one second away from snapping her fingers in front of Lizabeth's face. "Excuse me but he is coming with me."

Dark brown eyes narrowed viciously. "Actually, we are having a little chat, so buzz off."

The normally sweet girl placed her hands on her hips. "Hiei. We are leaving. Now." She said sternly.

Hiei felt like a doll being tugged between two selfish children. He was still trying to clear the fog invading his mind. But even with the haze, he could feel the tension of a possible catfight about to erupt when Kuwabara appeared in the kitchen with Yusuke and Kurama, one of their arms each slugged over Kuwabara's neck: both of them appearing in the same state as Hiei, surprisingly the oaf was the only one who had his senses about him.

"There you guys are!" He heaved the two sluggish bodies with every step.

"Is Kurama drunk?" Summer asked incredulously, gawking at the red head.

Kuwabara glanced at Kurama. "Yeah. I think it was that drink Josh gave us. I found them past out in the back."

Kurama mumbled an incoherent response, weakly lifting up his head.

Hiei shook his head. Kurama was drunk. Something strange was going on. He rubbed his temples; the Jagan beneath his bandage glowed dimly. His mind may be contaminated but no substance could stop the powerful eye.

Lizabeth frantically stared as Yusuke and Kurama gradually regained their composure, leaning off their tall friend. This wasn't good; the drug was already waning out of their system. Josh warned her to keep the guys drinking, especially Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama.

"My head." Yusuke groaned. "Mine as well." Kurama concurred.

"Guys something happened to Nora." Summer told them worriedly.

Their eyes snapped to her. "What happened?" Kuwabara asked and she could see all the boys regaining normal brain functioning.

_What should I do?! They'll find out. They'll know Josh took Nora. I have to do something!_

To the untrained eye, the next event transpired in mere seconds but to Hiei everything happened at the pace of a snail. Lizabeth's arm reached behind her back, drawing a small kitchen knife. Her arm raised in the air flying downward towards Summer 's exposed neck. Hiei caught Lizabeth's wrist, receiving a startled grasp from the tiny human.

They whole group shared the same startled expression; Summer clutched her chest frightfully, eyes dancing to the blade and Hiei.

"What the hell!" Yusuke roared.

Hiei tightened his grip, regarding the human with angry ruby irises. "You have a lot of explaining to do, girl."

The boys gathered in an bedroom, that wasn't occupy with hormonal couples naked beneath the covers, on the neat bed sat Lizabeth whose hands were tied with vines behind her back. They looked down upon her, masking the shared features of disapproval, but Lizabeth averted their gaze for a different reason. She had failed Josh, though she was the only one who bared this. After the shock of the attack, Kurama and Hiei convinced Summer to check Nora's home while they questioned the girl. Summer resigned without a protest, extremely grateful to Hiei for saving her life.

"Where is Josh?" Kurama questioned calmly but beneath that façade laid an un-amused fox.

Lizabeth sneered. "I'm not telling you a thing." She spit defiantly.

"Fine with us. Hiei here can just read your mind and we'll know everything." Yusuke threatened.

"And I won't be gentle." Hiei commented.

"Do it already. We're wasting time. Nora needs us." Kuwabara stated.

Kurama step closer to the girl. "I will ask only once. Where is Josh?"

She hissed. "No."

"Hiei." Yusuke commanded.

The hybrid demon loomed over the human girl, who stared at him heatedly. She was going to put up a fight which was fine with him cause he was not going to be easy on her. Regardless if she was human. Hiei unknotted the white band, a horizontal slit emerged on his forehead and slowly it opened, revealing a single violet colored iris. Lizabeth didn't have the chance to react before he invaded her mind, tearing down the weak mental shields blocking his path. Information and images blur rapidly past him but nothing to the where about of Josh. Lizabeth went limp and flopped unconscious on the bed as he vacated her mind.

"She doesn't know anything, just a useless pawn."

Kuwabara looked on sorrowfully. "But how are we going to find Nora?"

"Can't you track her scent?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

The red head considered this thoughtfully. "I suppose but he was able to manipulate his own scent. He could do the same to Nora."

Hiei mentally berated himself. He should have kept a better eye on her. Now she was kidnapped and was soon about to be another victim. Time was running out, he needed to find her. Suddenly, a blue light blazed out the small room window and with it a strange and powerful surge of energy. They looked at the brilliant light then to one another. In a flash, they leaped out of the second floored window, landing expertly on the cool grass. Then, the boys advanced out to the night, unaware of the meaning of the blue light and the fate of their friend.

Even with the speed of a demon, Hiei thought he wasn't going fast enough. He had always traveled with the greatest haste, reaching his destination in seconds. He was never subjected to running late. His legs burned and ached as he pumped faster and harder, each second felt unbearably long. The gang ran wit the velocity of a race car, darting in and out of alley ways, evading people and vehicles coming across their pathway. The blinding light had passed as quickly as a flash of lightening but it left a trace, the only lead to Nora whereabouts.

In mere minutes, they fell upon a decaying abandon apartment complex, from the hanging shutters and peeling paint, they all knew this place hadn't been used for years. In the mist of musk and rotting wood, a familiar scent lingered in the air, it was sweet and citrusy.

The girl didn't have the opportunity to scream before the blade penetrated her chest, light blazing brilliantly as it momentarily blinded him. Charcoal eyes regarded the lifeless form on the table, the blood slipping from the dagger in her chest, mouth gaped open in a silent cry, the life in her eyes fading to a blank slants of green. Finally, all his patience and planning will be rewarded. But next came the crucial part of the ritual, extracting the power from the being. If the victim was powerful they would be reborn with the demonic blood in them as with Urameshi. But this girl was weak; she was dead and the probability of rebirth was near zero if any.

The demon's grip loosens around the handle, his eyes shined gleefully as the blade continued to shine a vibrant blue. This dagger held his future, he could become so powerful and Demon World would be his. He was so lost in his reverie; he didn't hear the shuffle of footsteps proceeding down the steps. The door slammed open, the wood whined under the force of the push.

"Nora." Their voices cried in union conveying horror and disbelief.

"I see," he said thoughtfully, grimacing slightly, "I should have known the human couldn't do such a simple task."

The taste of copper resided on their tongues and their eyes finally took in the sight: Nora shackled to the table by chains, a dagger protruding out of her chest. "You killed her. You bastard- she was an innocent girl." Yusuke bellowed, balling his hands on either side.

"A minor detail."

"Minor?! What kind of man kills a defenseless girl?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Where is Josh?" Kurama inquired, forcing the calmness in his voice.

The demon smiled and jerked his head to the side where the human lay, still unconscious. Kurama's eyes darting from the boy to the pale demon across the table. "So you possess him?" It came out more a statement than a question.

"A common trick for weak demons." Hiei said, his voice reflecting the same stillness as Kurama.

The demon grimaced. "Maybe so," he paused, "But effective unless the less. Now, if you don't mind, I'm not quite done with the-"

Hiei crossed the room in a black blur, leaping over the table, pressing the demon between him and the cold wall. His forearm pressed on his Adam's apple, constricting his windpipe. The demon gritted his teeth and flashed a smirk at Hiei, pulling his pale lip in a terrorizing smile.

"You seem oddly fond of that girl.." He coughed as Hiei applied more pressure on his throat, "What reason could that be?" He mocked with a haggard breath.

Hiei raised his other arm, posing for an attack as black flames consumed his fist. He reared back and stopped when Kurama yelled. "Hiei. No."

"Kurama.."Hiei said quietly, but his tone told the fox not to stop him.

"Not when there could be witnesses." Kurama explained quickly, passing a short glance at Josh.

It took all of his will power to release the demon, who slumped to the floor, clutching his throat as he grasp gallons of air. The fire demon turned away from him, coming face to Nora's paling body.

"You fool.." The demon snickered, rising to his feet. "You think I'll go in without a fight?" He reached in his pocket and tossed an un-seen item in the air and suddenly the room was eloped in smoke. The boys coughed out the thick gas.

"He getting away!" Kuwabara announced as a shadowy form knocked him down.

"Oh hell no! Hiei!" Yusuke commanded, the two raven-haired boys advancing through the smoke and emerging in the hall. Hiei bolted up the stairs. "Kurama! Look after her." Then he took after Hiei.

Finally the thick fog cleared and Kurama stood over Nora as Kuwabara checked Josh. With shaky fingers, he unshackled each chain binding her, grimacing internally at the bruises around her wrists and ankles. Soon Kuwabara was at his side, he glanced at Kurama sorrowfully. His mouth opened and closed, wishing to voice the question they all were wondering.

"Is-is.." Kuwabara tried to say but couldn't force the words out.

But Kurama proceeded on, not acknowledging him, his emeralds eyes fixated on the blade stabbed through her chest. Maybe there was is a still, maybe it didn't pierce her heart..maybe. His fingers wrapped around the hilt gingerly, noting the once illuminating blade had now faded. Kurama bit his lip as he cautiously pulled it out, a sickly sound bounced off the walls as the blood covered blade was removed from her. He handed it to Kuwabara who stared grimly at it, holding it between his thumb and index finger.

Any other moment, Kurama might have chuckled at his childish manners but his heart felt heavy as he was sure the others did. The one person they befriended out of their tight circle ended up dead; Kurama couldn't help but feel at blame for it. If only they have figured it out earlier, maybe this could have been prevented.

Eye downcast, Kurama heaved a heavy sigh. He couldn't get emotional, he had to stay calm and think.

"Um Kurama.." Kuwabara said, his voice laced with confusion.

_For once Kuwabara, keep your mouth shut._

"Kurama!" He shrieked, grabbing hold of the red head shoulder, shaking him frantically.

"What?!" The fox yelled, wheeling on his friend, this was not the time for this. But then he saw it, from the corner of his vision, Nora's body glowed and levitated a feet above the table.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara shrieked again, in a high pitch.

Hell if Kurama knew, he was just in awe as Kuwabara, watching on wordlessly as a red aura enveloped her body. Suddenly, blue patterns bleed on her skin, marking her arms, legs, chest, and cheeks. Then, Nora's black hair began to elongate, flowing past her butt. The girl lowered on to the table softly, whatever force that carried her now leaving, the boys stood there.

"OH MY GOD!" Kuwabara yelled as the deep wound on her chest started to stitch back together, leaving only a faint scar. "What just happened?!

Kurama stared like a deer in heed lights. Those markings, that familiar demonic aura, the mass of black hair….for once in his life, Kurama was just fucking confused.


	16. Reunion

Oh boy it another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15: Reunion

The door slid shut behind him, the click of the door resonating eerily in the compact white hallway, the boys waited anxiously against the wall. Konema regarded them with weary eyes, even in his toddler form, his face looked older considerably. They leaned off the wall, circling around the tiny demi-god. But the young prince said nothing.

"Seriously. Will someone fill me in on what the fuck's going on?" Yusuke shouted at the prince. "Is she okay?"

Konema sighed, rubbing his temples, gaining his bearings. "Yes but, at the moment, she is in a coma." He answered.

"What did he do to her?" Kuwabara asked, voicing the question they all wanted to know

Soon after apprehending the demon, Yusuke and Hiei returned to the dismal house to find a shrieking Kuwabara and a speechless Kurama. Even more peculiar, was the state Nora was in: limbs marked with blue tattoos, hair which grew ten-times in length, the afterimage of a red aura engulfing her form. Kurama said little but to travel to Spirit World as soon as possible. The culprit locked up securely in Spirit World's prison, the boys waited in the infirmary as she was examined for over an hour, several orges dipping in and out of the room with stacks of books in their arms, all of them ignoring the young boy's existence.

"I'm afaird that where things get….well-"

"Get on with it already." Hiei snapped very suddenly.

Konema flinched slightly at the sharpness in his voice but disregarded Hiei's outburst for his normal agitation whenever working a case. He did not notice the way his jaw clenched or his hands balling at his sides.

"Well, the ritual he performed is a very old magic now forbidden in Makai. It was once used to steal the powers from demon younglings, but it can be used anyone with demonic blood. The ritual is so powerful though most that it is performed upon usually die, unless they had a strong bloodline. You stopped him before he could steal her abilities, so she was reborn a demon-"

"Hold up!" Yusuke raise his hands. "Did you just say she's a demon?"

"Let the man finish, Yusuke" Kurama silenced the impatient teen.

Konema nodded a "thank you" to Kurama" and continued, taking a deep breath." It almost like when you were reborn Yusuke but instead with very dark magic. Now the only way to awake her is with someone from her bloodline."

"Well then let's go get her dad." Yusuke said.

"Yusuke." Konema called. "He isn't her biological father."

The teen gave him a dumbfounded stare. "What are you-"

"She is a Mazako." Konema interrupted.

"What?" Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara questioned in unison.

"How is that possible?" Kurama muttered quietly to himself.

"THAT IS WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Yusuke shouted, grabbing Konema by the collar, lifting him several inches off the ground. "You better not be fucking with me."

"Hey, watch it, moron." The prince grumbled, his chubby fingers prying at Yusuke's wrist.

"Explain. Now." He ordered.

"Razien was the last of the great Mazako's bloodlines. He passed that power on to you and your sister…Nora."

Abruptly, Yusuke released the prince, the toddler falling to the ground with a loud thud. "What..?" The rest of the team shared an equally bewildered expression.

"Nora and Urameshi are related?!" Kuwabara repeated.

Konema rubbed his sore butt and rose to his feet, glaring at Yusuke before speaking to the whole group. "Yes. I tested both your blood and they are nearly identical. So yes Nora is Yusuke sister and Yusuke's the only one who can get her out of her coma."

Yusuke was still reeling from the shocked when he was shoved into the small sterile room housing Nora coma-induced body. His world felt shaken, Yusuke grow up as an only child with no father. Eventually, he became okay with his broken family home as he gained his new friends, who proved to him bonds were thicker than blood. But now before him, he had a sister that not only shared his blood but the same demonic abilities as well. Now it was up to him to get her out of her coma. The responsibilities of brotherhood were already weighing him down. He pulled a chair next to her bedside where she lay beneath white bed sheets.

At her side, Yusuke could see much more clearly the blue marking adorning her cheeks and the mass of black hair sticking out wildly. If it weren't for the soft girlish features of her face, Yusuke could see a bit of himself mirrored in her. Nora had been bathed, washing the stain of blood that caked her face and chest. The bed sheet was pulled up to her neck, and at the end of the bed railing hanged a bloody red garment.

Yusuke's chocolate eyes traveled across her body, just what the hell was he supposed to do? There was no instruction manual for awaking your comatose sister. Agitated, Yusuke ruffled his hair with both hands before crossing his arms over his chest. Unbeknownst to him though, the door behind him, silently popped open, a pair of four curious eyes watching the event transpire.

Yusuke growled, frustrated, constantly shifting his position in his seat. _Okay Yusuke, you can do this, you can DO THIS! Just wake her up. _He leaned closer to Nora, looking down on her face. "Hey. Nora. Wake up." He said softly. Nothing.

"Yoooo," he sung with a grumbled. "Wakie, wakie little sis."

Kurama shook his head and sighed, hearing the sarcastic tone in Yusuke's voice. "This might not go well." He whispered to Konenma.

The toddler didn't take his eyes off them. "Let's just see how he handles it first."

"Nora." He said, his voice slowly rising. "Nora."

Yusuke reached over and gripped Nora's shoulder and rapidly shook her. "HEY! Wake up!" The others nearly fell over in embarrassment; of course Yusuke would resort to aggression.

"Gez. Urameshi." Kuwabara commented.

"The fool's going to put her in a coma. He is no help. We have to find another way." Hiei remarked.

Kurama nodded. "You're probably right."

"Wait," the prince hushed them. "Something's happening."

The teen continued to shake the girl with considerable force and irritation; he failed to notice silver eyes shutting open. She sat upright abruptly, crashing her head into Yusuke's. The teen jumped back in his chair, muttering a series of curses as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yusuke." Nora said, the poor girl still ignorant of the changes she undergone.

Yusuke immediately straighten up in his seat. "Nora."

When Konenma slipped into the room, appearing next to Yusuke's side that Nora went nearly bat-shit. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm dead! I'm dead! Holy fuck! God's a baby!" She screamed frantically.

"Take it easy." Kuwabara assured as he and the other entered the room.

Nora gasped. "Are you guys dead too?"

"No." Kurama answered.

"Are you sure?"

"It good to know she is still herself: an idiot." Hiei smirked.

Nora glared and laughed. "Well now I know I'm not dead. There no way they let Hiei in the Afterlife."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The fire demon questioned, his smirk fading but the corners of his lips twitching.

"Take it as you will." Nora mocked with a grin. Her chest swelled with the joy of being among her friends again and seeing Hiei unharmed. She knew they would save her just in time. "Man," she rolled her shoulders, "I had the strangest dream. I thought that demon actually killed me but- man oh man, am I glad that…I….I….why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Um. No that actually happened." Yusuke corrected.

"Say what?"

"You did die, Nora." The young prince finally spoke up. The girl observed him with puzzled silver eyes and pointed an curious finger at the baby. "What's that and why is it talking to me?"

Konenma flustered and nibbled on his pacifier to control his rage. Yusuke chuckled in the chair next to the prince. "That's Konenma, overseer of the afterlife and all that crap."

"No." Nora questioned in disbelief, eyes flickering to the boys then the toddler. "You serious?"

They all gave her an affirmative nod then the prince shouted impatiently. "Hey! I'm right here you know!"

"Sorry. I just thought you know be taller and not a baby." Nora apologized. "But if I died then how am I here?"

Yusuke scratched the back of his scalp nervously. "Yeah about that…"

Twenty minutes later, after much explanation and rants of denial and shock, Nora was finally clued in on the whole 411. It was finally after this conversation she noticed the larger weight on her head, the blue markings on her bare arms. She nearly fell off her bed when Kurama handed a small mirror and she saw her face and her new demon eyes. Nora sat in her bed, soaking in all the new information. She had died and now was rebirth as a demon through a means no one quite understood yet. Yusuke was her brother, meaning her mother and father was not her real parents.

"Woah…My head hurts." She said propping a weary head on her palm.

Kurama took the hint. "You should rest. You had a long day. We can discuss more later."

"Thank you." Nora shared a glanced with Yusuke before he rose from his chair. "We will figure this out, don't worry, okay?"

Nora smiled, flashing a pair of sharp canines. "Sure thing, bro." She said, testing the feeling of it. Yusuke, her brother? It was still so strange to her but, yet, she felt somewhat comfortable with the fact. One by one they departed, addressing her with a brief good bye. The others left before Hiei and before the demon could slip from her again, Nora called out to him.

"Hiei. Could you stay a bit?"

The fire demon took the seat Yusuke once preoccupied; his eyes flickered from her to the floor repeatedly. She looked at Hiei inquisitively, she was happy she was able to see him again but something nagged at her.

"Hiei." She said again and his eyes finally connected with her own.

"Nora." The girl nearly leaped from her bed, she smiled sheepishly at him.

"What?" He questioned.

Her smile grew wider. "You never called me by my name before."

Hiei snorted, crossing his arm over his chest, his head turned to the side as if uninterested it this minor fact. "Well don't get used to it hum-half-breed."

"Aw. But I like you saying my name." She teased.

A blushed dusted the demon cheek as he continued to avoid her peering gaze. "Thank you, Hiei. I knew you come for me."

He looked back to her. "I've could have come sooner." Hiei said.

Nora reached her hand for his, pulling it from his chest, entwining their fingers. "You came. That's all that matters to me."

The blush across his cheeks grew darker and his eyes darted around the room. Then it came, a sudden wave and shock of realization, she understood why something seem a bit odd. Nora gave his hand a tight squeeze before her fist landed on his cheek, rocking him back in his chair. Instantly, his hand left hers as he rubbed his red sore cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Me? You jerk. How could you make out with her?" She bellowed. "Out of all the girls in the world, why, oh why, did it have to be Lizabeth!"

"Damn you!" He growled as he held his cheek. "I didn't do anything with anyone."

"I saw you kissing her in the back room. Don't lie to me." Nora countered.

Hiei really could have smacked her. "Fool. I was with you the whole time in that room. You were drugged like the rest of us."

Now that she thought about it, the demon did mention one of the side effects was hallucinations. Did she really imagine all of that?

"Why would I go to her when I'm with you?" Hiei finished.

"But-" Hiei wouldn't give her the chance to debate him on the subject, his lips crashed against hers, silencing her protests. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss, though part of her wished to fight him further, she knew he was telling the truth. Hiei laid her on the bed as he rest beside her, never once breaking apart their kiss. In the mist of all the passion, Nora took notice of his words "I'm with you", the words resonating within her mind and she smiled against his lips.

"I looked over your papers. Some of you did quite well, but a lot of you could improve on your grammar and sentence structures. Today, we will go over that." The tall broad English teacher announced and dragged white stick across the black board.

The students all wiped out their notebooks, wiping to a blank page, attentive hands taking down notes of the lecture. With a new haircut, Nora sat next to Summer as she studiously took notes. Razor bangs framed her green eyes, coral locks fell to her shoulders, but sometimes against her better thinking, her eyes would occasionally flash silver. Summer and the others had no recollection of the night of the party, so no one questioned her when she returned to school. Lizabeth had no clue about her role in the demon's insidious plot or the fact Josh served as his host. Only Nora knew the truth, along with her friends and her brother.

"Hey. What you doing later today?" Summer whispered, eyes watching the teacher cautiously. "Do you wanna hang today?"

"Actually, I already have plans with the boys."

Summer pouted. "I feel so left out."

Nora laughed. "We're going to play some football, you wouldn't want to come."

"Fair enough."

The hours flew rather quickly; Nora was already speeding towards the exit, her book slung over her shoulder. There at the opening of the gate enclosing the school stood four familiar figures. Black, orange, and red flashed her vision as she ran over to them.

END

* * *

A/N: Yes folks. No lemon and no delcartion of love, I have broken a tread. Lol. This is the final chapter of my first fiction on here. I have finally completed my first story. I'm psyched! But of course I can not forget to thank you my fans for the support and awesome reviews. They are so wonderful and uplifting to me. I really appericate it. Now if you still want another dose of Nora? And I hope you do. There will be a squel to this work. So keep and eye out, I already have a few chapters set up in my head, so it won't be too long of a wait.


End file.
